


The Vlogger & The Chat

by CasReadsThings



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is akward potato, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alya's OTP, Chat is sorry, F/M, Fashion Vlogger! Marinette, Fluff, Lets Player! Adrien, Plagg is lazy, Shipping, Slow Burn, ships, youtuber au!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasReadsThings/pseuds/CasReadsThings
Summary: Here's how it all started. According to Alya, Nino said that a let's play channel known as Chat Noir mentioned her in a stream. Not her per-say but her brand.  Apparently, during a charity stream he said if they got to ten thousand in donations he would honestly answer questions, as long they weren't about his identity. Well, they did get to ten thousand. And one of the questions was what he was wearing at the time. His response was pretty normal, jeans, shirt, and his favorite jacket. In-turn everyone asked why was it his favorite. And he said, “Because it’s a Marinette Dupain-Cheng original.”Now how would that annoy Marinette? Normally it wouldn't. She would be very happy someone mentioned her designs online.  However, the internet took it a different way. His fans found her channel, deemed her “cute”, and have now since been shipping them. One simple comment about a jacket. That’s all it took. And now no one will leave her alone. Chat Noir made the comment last week and her twitter is still blowing up. The comment sections in her videos are still being flooded. And on top of that, Alya still keeps showing her the fanart.





	1. Picking Up Friends

**Author's Note:**

> So my first crack at a Miraculous fanfic. I hope ya'll enjoy!

By all means Marinette couldn't be happier. She’s running her own business. She’s a fashion vlogger on the side, making videos about current designs and some of her own. Her channel has over four million followers. And it’s all out the comfort of her own apartment. She moved out of the bakery last year, she found a cute little apartment not too far from said bakery, so she could stay close by to her parents. And on top of all that Tikki, a fellow designer she met through Youtube, is coming to visit.

She should be ecstatic, and yet a certain cat is making that very hard for her.

Here's how it all started. According to Alya, Nino said that a let's play channel known as Chat Noir mentioned her in a stream. Not her per-say but her brand. This certain lets player is secretive about his face. He plays with no face cam and every time he appears for conventions it's in leather, a mask, and fake cat ears. Apparently, during a charity stream he said if they got to ten thousand in donations he would honestly answer questions, as long they weren't about his identity. Well, they did get to ten thousand. And one of the questions was what he was wearing at the time. His response was pretty normal, jeans, shirt, and his favorite jacket. In-turn everyone asked why was it his favorite. And he said, “Because it’s a Marinette Dupain-Cheng original.”

Now how would that annoy Marinette? Normally it wouldn't. She would be very happy someone mentioned her designs online. However, the internet took it a different way. His fans found her channel, deemed her “cute”, and have now since been shipping them. One simple comment about a jacket. That’s all it took. And now no one will leave her alone. Chat Noir made the comment last week and her twitter is still blowing up. The comment sections in her videos are still being flooded. And on top of that, Alya still keeps showing her the fanart.

Despite all that, she was looking forward to Tikki’s visit. She was staying for two weeks, and Marinette was determined to make sure they would make the most of it.

~~~~~~

Adrien was over the moon, Plagg was coming to town. Yes Plagg, was difficult at times. But other than Nino, he was Adriens best friend. Plagg was a let's player, like Adrien, although his videos were more of a lazy nature. However, a thought kept nagging at him. Nino told him that ever since Chat Noir mentioned wearing one of Marinette’s jackets in the steam a week ago, his fans had been bothering her. They too have sent him many things about “MariChat” but having over eleven million followers, he was used to the “shipping” kind of attention.

He thought about reaching out to Marinette. Though, he was having trouble figuring out how to do it though. He could do it as Adrien. They’ve remained friends after school, but over the past year, he's seen less and less of her. It would give him a chance to talk to her again, and he could play it off since he still gets attention for still being a model for Agreste. Or he could do it as Chat and simply apologize. He really hadn’t meant for that to happen, and he couldn’t exactly apologize to her as Adrien. He’s worked hard to keep his secret life as a youtuber secrete.

He has thought about telling his friends, but after contemplating it he’s decided not to tell them outright. If they figured it out on their own, then yes he would tell them everything they wanted to know. But for now, Plagg is the only person in the world who knows that Chat Noir, famous let's player, is Adrien Agreste, supermodel.

Being the two have gotten easier over the years. Yes, he still works for his father but that's only part-time. And he chooses his gigs. Over the past few years Adrien's relationship with his father, although once strained, has gotten a lot better. He eventually found his own apartment. It was modest but had an extra room for his recording equipment. It was also not very far from the Dupain-Cheng bakery, he loved their croissants.

Maybe he should pick some up when Plagg gets in. The glutton would probably love them. He didn’t have much time to ponder it, Plagg was arriving soon and he had to pick him up.

These next few weeks are going to be awesome.

~~~~~~

Marinette stood outside of baggage claim. Other than a handful of people recognizing her from her channel the wait was pretty boring. She did get here early but she didn’t mind. She spent most of it on her phone anyway. She was distractedly watching all the people milling about when she heard her name. She looked around, eyes roaming until they fell on a shock of blonde hair.

“Hey Marinette!” Adrien greeted her, coming up to stand next to her. “What are you doing here?”

“Hi Adrien, I’m picking up a friend. What are you doing here?” she inquired.

“Same actually,” he smiled rubbing his neck, “Mind if I join you in the wait?”

Marinette smiled, “Not at all.”

Somewhere in college Marinette’s crush on Adrien dwindled. She realized she didn’t really know him. She still liked him, very much, but figured it would be better to be friends. For her to actually get to know him. Her plans fell through a bit, they haven’t talked much recently and yet here she is, standing in comfortable silence next to him at an airport.

“So uh,” he started, “Nino told me about your recent ‘popularity’” he used air quotes for that last bit.

“Ah, yeah.” she looked down.

“How are you uh, handling it?”

“It's annoying but I think it will pass.” she looked at him. His expression was unreadable.

“Do you uh,” he paused, “Do you hate the guy for causing this?” he looked almost, scared.

Marinette thought about it for a moment before she answered. It seemed like a harmless comment and she didn't think he knew what would happen.

“Not really no,” she looked away before she could see Adrien sighing in relief.

“Mari!” a feminine voice called.

“Tikki!”

~~~~~~

Adrien watched as Tikki came running up to Mari. The woman, not much taller than Mari, had short red hair pulled into a ponytail, and her luggage trailing behind her. The two women embraced in a hug when Adrien noticed a figure in black coming from the direction Tikki came.

“Hey Plagg,”  
“Hey,” Plagg yawned, his black hair was sticking up everywhere like he slept on it.

“Plagg! Fix your hair.” Tikki shot him a look.

Plagg just glared at her.

“You two know each other?” Adrien looked quizzically between the two.

“You could say that,” they both said in unison.

Adrien looked over to Mari who was just as confused as he was.

“Well uh, Tikki this is Adrien,” Mari motioned to him.

“It's very nice to meet you,” she shook his hand.

“Likewise,”

“Let's get lunch,” Plagg stated bluntly.

“Oh yeah, sure” Adrien knew a bunch of places he would enjoy.

“We should all meet up sometime,” Tikki said before Plagg dragged him away.

“Sure thing red,” Plagg answered, still dragging Adrien and his luggage out of the airport.

Adrien looked back to see Mari give him a small wave.


	2. Makeup Disasters and Emails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am writing this:3

Adrien finally managed to convince Plagg that they were going somewhere public and he needed to fix his hair. Adrien and Plagg, with more manageable hair, sat outside one of his favorite cafes. It was small but had a good atmosphere and great food. The sun was shining down and the air was warm. Something that both of them enjoyed. As soon as the food arrived Plagg cleaned his plate in a matter of minutes, he practically licked it clean. Adrien was about halfway through his sandwich when Plagg turned his attention to him.

“So, I see you created quite the ‘ship’ storm,” he chuckled.

Adrien sighed into his sandwich, “Yeah.”

Plagg just sat there and laughed quietly at him.

“I talked to her about it at the airport,”

“And?”

“Well she’s annoyed but doesn’t hate Chat, so I guess that's good.” Adrien stared at his sandwich like it wronged him in some way.

“You still feel bad.”

“Mhmm.”

“What are you going to do?”

“What should I do?”

Adrien looked up at Plagg. He was leaning back in his chair, his face set in a contemplative look. Adrien waited for him to respond but Plagg remained silent. Clearly not getting a response anytime soon, Adrien turned his attention back to his sandwich.

“Apologize if you feel bad,” Plagg finally said, ”Make it up to her.”

Adrien stopped chewing for a moment as he thought. He would have to do it as Chat or tell her he is Chat. He voiced this thought to Plagg in between bites.

“Yeah well, that’s not my problem.” Plagg deadpanned.

“Your so much help,” Adrien deadpanned as well.

“Yes, yes I am,” Plagg smirked as he leaned back in his chair.

Adrien rolled his eyes as he finished his sandwich.

~~~~~~

“Mari it’s beautiful!” Tikki exclaimed as she looked at Marinette’s latest design.

The design was a simple dress with a halter neckline, it was deep red in color with black spots all over the skirt. Instead of a zipper, it had black buttons running up the back.

“It looks like a ladybug,” Tikki giggled.

Marinette chuckled as she laid down on the bed, “Well, ladybugs are my favorite,”

Tikki stopped ogling over the dress and set about putting her things in the dresser. Marinette’s apartment was two bedroom, they were good sized rooms and one of them is her little studio. The room she uses for a studio came with a murphy bed set in the wall, when she moved in she bought a dresser for when Alya came to stay and needed to stash her things. The only thing is whenever she has company staying she has to clean it and move the mannequins out of the way. When she really gets a design in her head she’ll be in there for days with fabric strewn everywhere.

Marinette’s phone buzzed in her pocket. It was Alya, who was currently out of the country studying abroad, it was a more fanart. The text read “OTP!”

Marinette sighed. It was, of course, a good drawing but it was of her swooning over the gamer dressed in leather. So, of course, that brought down the quality of the drawing in her opinion. She groaned as she rolled over to lay on her stomach.

“What is it?” Tikki asked, noticing Marinette's sudden mood shift.

Marinette just held the phone up.

“Oh,” Tikki chuckled, “Still being hounded?”

“Yes!” Marinette shot up abruptly, “No one will leave me alone about it!” she flailed her arms in frustration.

“But Mari honey, isn’t a good thing?”

“No, yes. I don’t know.” Mari flopped down on the bad again.

“Are you just upset because you don’t know him? Because let's be real here even if it is ‘shipping’ the attention has caused a lot more orders recently.” Tikki said putting a shirt in the drawer.

She was right of course. Marinette had to work hard to get all her orders out of the way just so she could take two weeks off to hang out with Tikki. She even had to close the website for commissions. And yes even her channel had gotten a lot more traffic, her follower count went up drastically in the past week. It was just weird to her, to be declared the perfect other half to someone she doesn't even know. And to have so many people behind it, it was honestly ridiculous.

Marinette laid on the bed lost in her thoughts until she felt weight on the bed, she turned over to see Tikki sitting next to her.

“You know he’s not a bad guy, I think you two would get along,” Tikki said looking contemplative.

“How would you know?” Marinette asked eyebrow raised.

“I’ve met him.” she adjusted herself on the bed so she was facing Mari directly, “You remember that guy who left with Adrien at the airport?”

Marinette nodded.

“Well his name is Plagg, we’re...close. I go to conventions with him and he never goes to a convention without Chat being there. It’s always funny, Plagg never puts effort into his cosplay and he’s always around Chat who’s costume is perfect to a tee.” she laughed.

“You go to conventions.” Marinette deadpanned.

“Yes I do,” Tikki said matter of factly, “Haven’t you always wanted to go to one?”

“Well yeah, but the last time it was here I couldn’t go.” Marinette pouted.

“Don’t worry Mari, we’ll go to one the next time it's here.” Tikki patted Marinette’s head.

“So,” Tikki stood up, “How about that challenge video you promised me?”

Marinette smiled, “You wanna do that now?”

“Why not?”

“Ok but let's order a pizza first, I'm getting hungry.” Marinette pushed herself off the bed.

~~~~~~

Adrien scrolled through his notifications while Plagg took an “after meal” nap. Plagg dove for the couch as soon as they walked through the apartment door. Just a few emails from friends asking to do collabs, a text from Nino, and some Twitter notifications. He responded to Nino first, he was talking about his new DJ gig, then opened Twitter. He got an idea while scrolling through Twitter, he went to Marinette’s page and on it was her email. He thought about messaging her through Twitter but figured she might have her notifications off. Adrien went to his desk and turned his computer on since it was already signed in to his Chat Noir email. He pulled up Marinette’s email address and started typing.

Plagg awoke about the time he rewrote it for the third time. He yawned as he sat up from his spot on the couch, his hair now a complete mess again.

“Enjoy your nap?” Adrien chuckled.

Plagg just grumbled in response.

Adrien read his email, making sure it was perfect before he signed it. He hit send when Plagg came over to see what he was doing.

“So did you do it as Chat or Adrien?”

“Chat. I don’t think she’d believe me if I told her who it was me.”

Plagg raised an eyebrow skeptically but didn’t comment. Instead, he said, “Wanna play some games?”

~~~~~~

“Careful Tikki!!” Marinette screeched as she closed her eyes to avoid the lipstick being jabbed in her eye.

Tikki just laughed as she attempted to find her lips. They were doing the blind makeup challenge, Marinette was slightly regretting it. So far she had red blush on her eyelids, blue eyeshadow covering her cheeks and forehead, and a lipstick smear on under her right eye.

Not that Tikki had fared much better. Marinette had managed to cover her face in blush and then everything went downhill. She had lipstick in a giant circle around her lips, eyeshadow on her nose, and eyeliner above her eyebrows. After Marinette almost took Tikki’s eye out is when they decided not to use eyeliner.

Tikki eventually found her lips but when she went to put it on she missed and smeared the corner of her face instead.

“Alright, I think that's good!” Tikki said pulling off her blindfold.

She took one look at Mari then burst into laughter. Marinette pouted before she joined in. They looked like idiots and almost lost an eye or two but it was worth it.

“Alright thank you guys for watching!” Tikki started the outro, “And thank you very much to Mari.”

Marinette and Tikki waved goodbye before she shut the camera off.

“Clean up then movies?”

“Sounds good,” Marinette started packing away the makeup products that had been strewn across the living room.

A ping sounded from Marinette’s computer. _Huh, I must've left the monitor on_. She put away the makeup in the bathroom then walked to her desk. She moved the mouse to turn the screen on and saw she had a few emails. _Let’s see, spam, spam, and...Chat Noir?!?_

“Hey, Mari! Where’s your makeup wipes?” Tikki called from the bathroom.

“Uh, third drawer from the bottom!”

She hesitantly opened the email,

_**|Dear Miss Dupain-Cheng,** _

_**I didn’t realize what would happen when I made that comment last week. I am deeply sorry for the trouble and annoyance it must be causing you. If there’s anyway I can make it up to you please let me know. I would really like to make up for it.** _

_**Sincerely,** _

_**Chat Noir. |** _

Marinette stared at the screen, slowly processing what she just read. Tikki, now clean of all makeup disasters, came up behind her.

“What’s that?”

Marinette motioned for Tikki to read the email. She moved off to the side while Tikki read it, a smile spread across her face as she turned to Marinette.

“How sweet of him,” she handed Marinette some makeup wipes, “So how is he going to make it up to you?

“I don’t know,” Marinette wiped her face, “I’m not really upset at him,”

“Well clearly he feels guilty so you can’t brush him off.”

“Yeah but what do I do?” she rubbed a little harder, the makeup was being stubborn.

“I mean, you could just play some games. Get to know him?” Tikki said as she started putting away Marinette’s recording lights.

“That's actually not a bad idea. Thanks Tikki,”

“No problem Mari,” Tikki turned to face her hands on her hips, “Now how’s about those movies?”

Marnette sat in her desk chair, “Yeah I just have to do one thing first.”

~~~~~~

Adrien and Plagg were having a serious Call of Duty face off when his computer pinged.

“Nuh uh, your not messaging your girlfriend until I beat you.”

Adrien deadpanned as he shot at Plagg in game, “Not my girlfriend.”

“Sure.” Plagg sounded very sarcastic.

Adrien rounded the corner and got shot in the head.

“Haha!” Plagg threw his arms in air, “I win!”

Adrien rolled his eyes and went to check his computer. It was an email from Marinette.

_| Dear Chat Noir,_

_Apology accepted. As far as you “making it up to me” how about just a gaming match, say Ultimate Mecha Strike IV online, and we’ll call it even?_

_Sincerely,_

_Marinette Dupain-Cheng. |_

Adrien grinned as he typed out a response.

_**| Dear Miss Marinette,** _

_**That sounds paw-istivly purr-fect.** _

_**Sincerely,** _

_**Chat Noir. |** _


	3. Correspondence & Parkour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien makes waffles. Marinette is not amused. Tikki and Plagg conspire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun to write. Tbh I have very limited knowledge on parkour so I apologize if it's not correct. Thank you to everyone who's left support I appreciate it! ^.^

Adrien woke too sunlight streaming in through his windows. He slowly sat up and looked at his bedside clock. _7:12am, I bet Plagg won’t be up yet_. He stretched as he walked into the living room, sure enough, Plagg was out cold on the couch. Adrien chuckled to himself and went to make some coffee. He checked his email absentmindedly while he waited. There was an email from Marinette dated last night.

 

_| Dear Chat Noir,_

  _Did you seriously just make two cat puns in one email._

  _Sincerely, a very not amused,_

  _Marinette. |_

 

Adrien had to suppress a laugh for fear of waking Plagg. Although, he’s pretty sure Plagg could sleep through a nuclear war.

 

**_| Dear Miss Marinette,_ **

  ** _Yes, I did Purr-incess._ **

  ** _Sincerely, a very amused,_ **

  ** _Chat Noir. |_ **

 

Adrien could practically see her rolling her eyes at his pun. The sun slowly crept in as he stood in the kitchen, scrolling through his phone and sipping his coffee. After about ten minutes, he started to pull out some ingredients from the pantry to make waffles. About half way through the process is when he heard Plagg groan from the living room.

 

“Food?” he grumbled, voice still hoarse from sleep.

 

Adrien laughed, “Yes Plagg, food.”

 

Plagg slowly meandered into the kitchen and sat on a bar stool. He held his head in his hands and looked as if he would fall asleep any moment. His bed hair too was absolutely insane. Though, Adrien was pretty sure his bed head was just as bad.

 

Plagg stayed silent as Adrien made their breakfast. Oddly enough, if it wasn't for Marinette, and Alya, he wouldn’t know how to cook waffles. Or most things really. A few years ago, before college started, she and Alya had learned that neither he or Nino really knew how to make a decent meal without it being grilled cheese or a ramen packet. The girls then decided it was their job to teach them the basics.

 

“So,” Adrien pulled some plates from the cupboard, “I have an idea for a video.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Well, not really a full fledged idea,” he sat a plate of waffles in front of Plagg, “But an idea.”

 

Plagg shoved a forkful of waffle into his face, “Hmm?”

 

“I want to do a short and funny video,” he sat down next to Plagg at the bar, “I don’t know what to do though. But I do know, I don't want it to be a lets play.”

 

Plagg didn’t respond right away, a common occurrence when his face is full.

 

“So a video about you being a flop then?” he laughed at himself.

 

“Very funny.” Adrien deadpanned.

 

Plagg sat up straight and looked over at Adrien, “Yeah actually, very funny. You still go to that indoor parkour course?”

 

Adrien was starting to catch on, “Yeah I do.”

 

“What if,” Plagg wiped his mouth with a napkin, “You dress as Chat and we go and film you doing flops.”

 

“That,” he pointed his fork at Plagg, “Is a great idea.”

 

They sat in comfortable silence for the rest of their meal. Plagg offered to clean the kitchen since Adrien cooked. Meanwhile, Adrien called Kim, on behalf of Chat. Kim said though they didn’t officially open till eleven, he was ok with Chat coming in and filming for an hour or two before then. It was currently 8:37am. If Adrien and Plagg hurried, they could get there around 9-ish, and would that give them two hours of recording time.

 

Adrien told Plagg to leave the dishes and get ready.

 

~~~~~~

 

It took them both about ten minutes to get ready, the thing that took the longest was securing Adrien’s cat ears so they wouldn't fall off. After a 25 or so minute drive, they arrived at a big square building. Adrien, trying his best to be inconspicuous, had thrown a grey hoodie over what he called his ‘suit’. Needless to say, with the hood thrown up over black cat ears, a mask around his eyes, bright green colored contacts that made the whites of his eyes an unnatural green, a belt hanging down acting as a tail, and being in all leather in general, he looked pretty odd. Luckily it was a short walk from the car to the building, also because they were lugging camera equipment, Kim had left the door unlocked for them.

 

They walked into a squared off area with a row of lockers on the left and a counter on the right. It was a small area in comparison to the massive parkour course that occupied the rest of the space.

 

“Wow,” Plagg said upon seeing the course.

 

“Yep,” Kim said behind the counter, “It’s amazing right?”

 

“Thanks again for letting us do this,” Chat said.

 

“No problem dude, Im a big fan and I’d always help out a bro like Adrien.”

 

Chat smiled at that. “Well, we won’t take too much of your time. We’ll be out of here before you open.”

 

Kim nodded, “Just tell if you need anything dude.”

 

Chat thanked him. Meanwhile, Plagg had already begun setting up the camera to do some shots.

 

“I think this would be a good spot to set up the stationary, to start anyway,” Plagg motioned to where he stood, it was by the main part of the course allowing for a good viewing angle, “Then we can move it from there?”

 

Chat nodded in agreement. They only brought two cameras, and Plagg was going to man the other one. He may be lazy, but Plagg was a master at filming. Chat took off his hoodie, careful of his ears, and set it with bags. He stretched while Plagg finished getting everything in place. He was thankful his suit was made from a stretchy leather like material instead of actual leather. It was very comfortable and easy to move in. It was hard to find a designer though, who had the skill to make it and wouldn’t ask any questions about Adrien Agreste ordering a very leather like full-body suit.

 

Chat stepped up to course, Plagg wasn’t quite done yet, but he was gonna practice anyway.

 

He began running. He jumped and landed on the half wall with his foot, using that he propelled himself up and grabbed the ledge of the wall above him. He pulled himself up and set off running again. He vaulted over another half wall and jumped over a gap. He came up on some bars that went over a foam pit, he swung across them with ease.

 

He’s been doing parkour and free running ever since the start of college, and he had gotten pretty good. When Nino found out he had asked how Adrien even got into it in the first place. It totally wasn’t because he wanted to be like an anime character. Of course not why would you think that?

 

“The cameras set up!” Plagg yelled from the start of the course.

 

Chat turned left and jumped into the foam pit below him. He struggled a bit to get out but eventually came over to stand by Plagg.

 

“Ready?” Plagg said holding the camera.

 

“Yep,”

 

“Alright, we’re filming.”

 

Chat set off again. This time though instead of gracefully climbing the wall, he ran right into it. The next half wall he came across he successfully flipped over it and then landed on his face. And Plagg filmed all of it.

 

Over the course of the next hour, Plagg filmed Chat doing parkour flops. Eventually, they moved the camera over by giant foam pit, where he did extravagant flips and cartwheels into it while Plagg threw balls at him.

 

There was also a space where it was enclosed on three sides with walls and the floor was covered in mats. It was meant as a practice for wall running but for now they used it so Chat could walk on his hands while Plagg threw fruit at him. They brought quite a few things to throw at him actually.

 

They had everything they needed filmed in about an hour and half. After redoning his hoodie, Chat drank a bottle of water while Plagg packed up the equipment. He checked his phone and in his notifications was an email from Marinette.

 

_| Dear Mr. Chat_

  _Are you always this frustrating? Also when is a good time for you to play UMS IV?_

  _Sincerely, don’t call me purr-inces_ s _,_

  _Marinette. |_

 

Chat laughed as he typed out a response.

 

**_| Dear Purr-incess,_ **

  ** _It depends on my mood. How about Princess then? And how about this evening? If that’s ok with you._ **

  ** _Sincerely, a very excited,_ **

  ** _Chat Noir |_ **

 

“Talking to your girlfriend again?”

 

“Not my girlfriend,” he glared at Plagg, “Besides, we’re just setting up a time to play UMS IV.”

 

“Riiight,” Plagg drawled, “Is that why you're grinning like an idiot at your phone?” he raised an eyebrow.

 

Chat pouted, “Shut up.” He’s sure if he had real cat ears they would be drooping right now.

 

Plagg just laughed and picked up a bag, “Ready to go lover boy?”

 

“Yes,” Chat rolled his eyes.

 

They thanked and said goodbye to Kim then headed back to Adrien’s. He figured he could at least shower and change before, inevitably, Plagg demanded to eat again.

 

As soon as they walked in the door, Plagg dropped the bag he was carrying and laid down on the couch. Chat just laughed and went to get a shower. His notification sound went off signaling another email from Marinette.

 

_| Dear Mangy Chat,_

  _No Princess is not fine. And yes this evening works for me, how about around 11 tonight?_

  _Sincerely, NOT PRINCESS,_

  _Marinette. |_

 

Adrien laughed. He quickly typed out a response and went to go get cleaned up.

 

~~~~~~

 

Marinette groaned when she read Chat’s latest email.

 

**_| Dear Princess,_ **

  ** _That’s definitely going to stick now. 11 works for me. Can’t wait! =^.^=_ **

  ** _Sincerely,_ **

  ** _Mangy Chat. |_ **

  


She was slightly regretting this but she had to admit, emailing Chat was... amusing. To say the least. She even found she too was excited to play a match against him.

 

“Hey Mari!” Tikki yelled from the guest room.

 

“Hmmm?”

 

Tikki came into the living room, dressed for the day, “Wanna go shopping or something? It’s a nice day.”

 

Marinette looked outside, it was in fact very sunny, “Yeah sure, I need to get some more fabric anyway.” she got up to get dressed.

 

“Great!” Tikki watched Mari walk into her room.

 

Tikki sat down on the couch and pulled out her phone.

 

**_|From Plagg 11:20am_ **

**_So what? You know they’ll be good together._ **

 

_| To Plagg 11:20am_

_That’s not the point, Plagg. Do we really have the right to meddle?_

 

**_| From Plagg 11:21am_ **

**_We are their friends. Besides, they’re too oblivious to get together anyway._ **

 

_| To Plagg 11:21am_

_You have a point. But she doesn’t know he’s Chat._

 

**_| From Plagg 11:21am_ **

**_So?_ **

 

_| To Plagg 11:21am_

_You really wanna do this, don't you?_

 

**_| From Plagg 11:21am_ **

**_You know me Red, I’m a sucker for love._ **

 

_| To Plagg 11:22am_

_Sap._

 

**_| From Plagg 11:22am_ **

**_But you love me anyway, <3_ **

 

Tikki sighed as she smiled.

 

_| To Plagg 11:22am_

_Yes I do._


	4. Shopping & Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien has trouble checking out. Plagg is Plagg. Tikki just wanted to spend time with Mari. Mr.Creep makes an appearance.
> 
> Warning: Creep Alert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo another "filler" chapter I guess? Don't worry, the UMS is going to be in the next chapter. Meanwhile, I officially have a plan for this story and It's going to be about 20 chapters. 
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who's commented and left kudos! I may not respond to all the comments but I do read them all. ^_^

Marinette stood, eyes closed, as she relished in the beautiful sunshine. Tikki had stopped them in their walk to the shops to take some pictures of the ambient surroundings. She opened one eye when she felt a tapping on her shoulder. Effectively side-eyeing whoever was disturbing her.

Green eyes were looking down at her, “Hey.”

Marinette opened both eyes and looked directly blond who had snuck up beside her. “Hey yourself,” she smiled “What are you doing?”

“Oh well,” he raised a hand to rub at his neck, “Plagg wanted some lunch but I didn’t have anything in my fridge so we're going to get groceries.”

Marinette nodded, she looked behind her to where Tikki was and saw the redhead talking with Plagg.

“What about you?”

“Oh,” Marinette turned back to look at Adrien, “Just doing some shopping, probably going to get some more fabric and stuff.”

“Cool,” he smiled, “I saw your challenge video by the way.”

Marinette froze for a second, she posted the video late last night but she didn’t think he watched any of her videos.  “Oh?”

“Yeah,” he put his hands in his pockets, “It was really funny. Plagg and I enjoyed it. Are you guys going do more?”

“Maybe,” Marinette smiled, “Guess you’ll just have to wait and see.”

Marinette went a little pink as Adrien smirked at her comment.

“Hello Adrien,” Tikki smiled as she came to stand next to them, Plagg following suit. “You know,” she paused, leaning one arm on Marinette’s shoulder, “Plagg and I were just saying we should all get together sometime.”

Plagg nodded along beside her, “Yeah.”

Adrien and Marinette nodded in unison.

“That sounds like fun!” Adrien beamed.

“Yeah sure!” Marinette agreed.

Tikki smiled, “Great!”

“Sweet,” Plagg clapped his hands together. “We’ll see you girls later then,” he began dragging Adrien away by his arm, “Come on dude lets get food.”

Adrien turned back and bid the two girls a goodbye, Marinette waved as well. Neither of them noticed Plagg’s subtle wink at Tikki as they departed.

Tikki linked arms with Mari and the two walked in the other direction. Marinette looked back only to lock eyes with Adrien. His face turned a light shade of pink as he smiled one last time before being pulled around a corner.

“So,” Tikki asked as they walked into a busier part of the little square. “I heard a shop somewhere near here has the best bath bombs in all of Paris.”

Marinette smiled, “Really?”

“That’s what I heard,” Tikki kept their arms linked as the crowds got denser, “and I think your fabric shop isn’t too far from it.”

“Then what are we waiting for?”

The two girls laughed as they walked down the street.

 

~~~~~~

 

“So when are you gonna ask her out?

Adrien nearly tripped over his feet.

“What?!”

“Oh come on,” Plagg gave him a deadpan stare, “You basically had hearts for eyes.”

“Did not,” Adrien pouted.

“Whatever,” Plagg picked up a round of cheese and put it in the basket, “I like her, she’s good for you.”

Adrien stared at the cheese in disbelief that Plagg would eat it all before he left town, “Oh? And what makes you think that?”

“Intuition.”

Adrien snorted.

“Ahem,” Plagg held up an accusatory finger, “Who has a girlfriend and who doesn't?”

Damn. He got him there.

“That’s what I thought.”

“Oh whatever,” Adrien sat the basket down to scan his items, “she probably dates you out of pity,” he said in a playful tone.

He knew it wasn’t true but Plagg left himself open for a remark.

Plagg put a hand over his heart in mock defense, “How dare you Agreste,” he pointed at Adrien, “How dare you.”

The self-checkout prompted Adrien to scan his item. A beep sounded as he swiped a loaf of bread over the scanner, the monotone voice of the self-checkout said to “Please place the item in the bag.”

Adrien did as he was told.

“Please place the item in the bag.”

Adrien frowned. He picked up the loaf and set back down in the bag.

“Please place the item in the bag.”

Plagg snorted, “Come on dude, place the item in the bag.”

Adrien shot him a death glare. He again tried to put the loaf in the bag.

“Please place the item in the bag.”

Adrien growled at the self-checkout. Meanwhile, Plagg was doubled over in laughter at Adrien and his inability to ‘put the item in the bag’.

“Sir, would you like some assistance?” a young woman who was failing to hide her amusement came up to him. Her name tag read Tess.

“Yes, please.” Adrien stepped away letting her do her magic.

She swiped a card and punched in something on the screen.

“There you go!” she smiled and walked back to her station.

“Thank you.”

He picked up Plagg’s round of cheese and ran it across the scanner. The beep sounded and the ‘please put the item in the bag’ followed.

He carefully sat the cheese in the bag.

“Please put the item in the bag.”

Nearby shoppers just stared in confusion at Adrien Agreste who banged his head on the self-checkout while Plagg, and even Tess, doubled over in laughter.

 

~~~~~~

 

Marinette stared at the rather large bath bomb in her hands. It was slightly bigger than a softball. Marinette spun it in her hand watched the pink glitter shine in the lights of the little store. The bath bomb itself was supposedly rose scented and a lovely shade of pink. Instead of covering the bath bomb in glitter, the glitter was lain all through it, like veins of sparkles.

Marinette looked up to find Tikki, it shouldn't be too hard in theory. The store was small but filled to the brim with shelves and racks of bath bombs, lotions, bath salts, and fragrances. She walked around to the back corner and found Tikki browsing through the bath salts.

“Found anything?”

“Yeah actually,” Tikki smiled and held up a bright blue bath bomb, smaller than Marinette's but just as colorful. She also showed Marinette the bottle of lavender lotion she found somewhere near the counter. “There's so much stuff in here! I never thought I’d pick anything.”

“I know, but look at this,” Marinette held up her slightly bigger than a softball bath bomb.

Tikki’s face lit up, “Woah!” she held it in her hands, “It’s glittery!”

Marinette laughed as Tikki gawked at the glittery ball in her hands. Once she was done they walked over to the cash register and paid for their items. The cashier was a nice young man in his twenties. He was a fan of Marinette’s channel and asked for a picture if wasn’t too much trouble of course. She obliged and then the two girls left the little shop.

The walk down to Marinette's favorite fabric store was only about a block. The bell over the door chimed as they walked in. A tall man appeared from behind the counter.  He was tall with short curly black hair, he wore a blue suit and walked over to greet the two.

“Hello, Miss Marinette! And who is this?” he smiled while inclining his head to Tikki.

“Lewis, this is Tikki. She’s staying in town for a while.”

“Pleasure to meet any friend of Mari’s,” Lewis shook Tikki’s hand.

Lewis had opened his shop about four years ago, Marinette has come in almost every week since then. She’s his number one customer and he buys pastries from her parents every weekend.

The three of them talked about pretty much everything- Tikki’s visit, Mari’s channel, Lewis’s new baby kitten. They were in no real hurry but soon enough the girls had to eat. Marinette picked up what she needed and the girls bid goodbye to Lewis with the promise to get lunch before Tikki leaves.

The crowds had gotten denser since their time in the store. It made making their way back to Mari’s slightly difficult. They decided it would be easier to take an alternate route and bring some lunch back to the apartment. They crossed a small cafe and walked in to pick something up.

It was very crowded inside.

They placed their order while Marinette took their bags and went to wait outside. Marinette took a deep breath, it was not as stuffy as was inside the cafe, and significantly fewer people.

“Why hello there,”

Marinette turned to the voice. Leaning up against a lamp post was a lanky man with shaggy black hair. His eyes roamed up and down Marinette, making her feel very uncomfortable. She started to go back inside the cafe where it was safer but the man grabbed her arm- making her drop the bags she was carrying. She turned around and came face to face with him. He wore a sickening grin that made her stomach churn. She pulled, trying to free herself. The man tightened his grip when-

“Hey! Let her go!”

The man froze. He turned his head to address the person who yelled at him. His body was blocking Marinette’s view, but she knew who it was.

_Adrien._

“Did you hear him?” a different voice sounded, she assumed Plagg, “Let her go, creep.”

The man, outnumbered, forcefully let go of Marinette. Adrien came up to stand right beside her while the man side-eyed them as he stalked off.

As soon as he was gone Adrien turned his full attention to her, “Are you ok? Did he hurt you?” he held her gently by her shoulders, worry in his eyes.

Marinette let out a shaky breath she didn’t know she was holding, “Yeah…” her arm was sore from where the creep held on, and she was a little shaken but all things considered, she was ok. “I think I’m ok.”

Adrien still looked concerned but let go of her shoulders. Tikki must have come out at some point because Plagg was briefing her on what happened by the door, food in hand.

Tikki came over and did her own check even though Marinette insisted she wasn’t badly hurt. The boys offered to walk them home since it wasn’t far from Adrien's. After picking up her dropped bags, the four made their way down the streets.


	5. UMS & Mario Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UMS! Tikki is great, Mario Party shenanigans!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! This chapter was supposed to go up on Sunday but I got busy last week with school and my birthday and didn't get the chapter done. I wrote this in like a day so I'm sorry if there are any errors. If you guys spot any please let me know? 
> 
> Also thank you again to everyone who left kudos and comments! You guys are great ^-^

After the incident this morning, the girls had a relatively quiet day. The boys went back to Adriens after they dropped the girls off at Mari’s. After they ate their lunch they had a marathon for the Alien movies. They ate leftover pizza for dinner then Marinette cleaned the few plates they used while Tikki took a shower. It was 10:20 when Marinette turned off the lights in the kitchen and carried a glass of water to her room and sat it on her computer desk. She booted up her PC, it had an update and then walked over to her closet. She grabbed a slightly big pink sleepshirt and a pair of grey sleep shorts. It had cooled off considerably since this afternoon but it was still rather warm.

Seeing that Tikki was still in the shower, and her PC still updating, Marinette sat down in her desk chair and scrolled her phone. There was an email from Chat asking for her discord. She sent him her info then spent the next fifteen minutes scrolling through Pinterest.

“Mari?” Tikki walked in through her open bedroom door, hair wet and dressed in red pajamas, “Getting ready to play with Chat Noir?” she wiggled her eyebrows.

Marinette rolled her eyes and nodded.

Tikki laughed, “Well you two have fun,” she stretched, “I'm going to bed. Goodnight Mari,” she did a little wave as she walked out the door.

“Night Tikki.”

Marinette sighed and turned her attention to her monitor. It had finished updating and asked for her password. After logging in she sat and stared while waiting for Discord to start. It opened up to her friend's list and she saw a pending request from ‘MangyChat’. She held back a smile and accepted. Pulling on her headphones she opened UMS. The Discord call sound rang out through her headphones.

Marinette took a calming breath and hit accept.

“Hello?” Chat’s voice was different then what Marinette expected. She’s never actually seen any of his videos. Maybe she should do something about it.  

“Hello,” she paused, “Mangy Chat.”

Chat’s rumbling laughter sounded through her headphones prompting a smile from her.

“Ready to get your butt kicked Princess?” she could hear the smirk in his tone.

“We’ll see who exactly is going to their butt kicked,” Marinette quipped.

Chat laughed, “Bring it on.”

They fell easily into banter while they played. Chat, of course, picked the black cat bot. Marinette, upon seeing the updated ladybug bot, immediately went for it.

Chat learned very quickly that Marinette was not going to be beaten easily.

“How are you doing this?!” he shouted as his health dropped rapidly from Marinette’s oncoming assault.

“I played against my papa for a long time Chat,” she dealt the final hit winning her third game of the night, “I guess you could say I got good.”

“I don't like that I can hear you smirking.”

“Well then maybe you should get better Kitty.”

“Excuse you, I am the best.” Marinette couldn’t see the way he put his hand on his chest in mock confidence.

“You’ve lost every game,” Marinette smirked.

“I bet you I’ll win this one,” he sounded very confident.

Marinette laughed, “Sure Kitty.”

Chat did not win that one. Or the next four.

 

**~~~~~~**

 

Chat and Marinette lost track of time and ended up playing for almost four hours. Chat did eventually win a few a games. Marinette - let him win a few- claims it was because it was late and she was tired.

They had said their goodbyes and Marinette was about to leave the call when Chat’s voice stopped her.

“Marinette…?” an underlying tone of unease laced his voice.

“Yes, Chat?”

“Would you,” she heard him take a breath, “would you like to do this again? Sometime?”

Marinette smiled, “Yeah, I would.”

 

**~~~~~~**

 

Marinette lazily opened her eye. The sun was streaming in brightly through her windows. She looked over at her clock and sat straight up.

It was 2 in the afternoon.

Marinette scrambled to get of bed, she fell over and hit the floor in the process, and bolted out of her room.

Tikki sat on the couch, some sitcom playing on the TV but her attention was directed to Marinette who ran out of her room with a panicked look on her face, pajamas disheveled, and hair in disarray.

“Tikki! I'm so so-”

Tikki held her hand up, “Don't apologize, I knew you were tired so I let you sleep. And before you worry about leaving me alone I spent the good part of the morning and afternoon with Plagg,” she smiled, “I only just got back about 15 minutes ago.”

Marinette visibly sighed in relief. She ran a hand through her hair and winced when it got tangled.

“You know, Plagg and I were talking about what to do as a group and maybe we should do a game night?”

“That sounds like a great idea,” Marinette went to go find a brush, “when do you wanna do this?” she called back from the bathroom.

“How about tonight? I bought some snacky things while out with Plagg, and we can order Chinese?” Tikki called out in response.

Marinette found the brush and ran it through her hair, “Sounds good to me.”

“Great! I’ll call Plagg!”

 

**~~~~~~**

 

Tikki answered the door for the Chinese food delivery guy while Marinette set up the Gamecube.

10 minutes later the boys arrived. They all sat in Mari’s living room enjoying their food while Marinette turned on Mario Party 7.

Marinette chose Princess Peach- Adrien screamed internally not to call her princess-, Tikki picked Toad, Plagg picked Waluigi, and Adrien chose Yoshi.

Everything went downhill from there.

 

**~~~~~~**

  


“PLAGG I SWEAR ONLY SOMEONE AS LAZY AS YOU COULD GET A STAR THAT WAY.” Tikki, currently in last place, furiously screamed at Plagg- who just got his third star, putting him in first.

He only responded with a laugh.

 

**~~~~~~**

 

“AdrIEN THAT'S ANOTHER BOWSER SPACE.”

“I’M SORRY MARI THAT'S WHAT I ROLLED.”

“THAT'S THE SIXTH TIME!”

 

**~~~~~~**

 

“Alright,” Plagg stood up, “I'm getting more chips.”

“Plagg it's your turn,” Tikki held her hand out to the screen as if that could convince him more that is his turn.

“Well someone roll for me then,” he called from the kitchen

“I’ll do it,” Adrien picked up Plagg’s controller.

The next thing Plagg heard was Tikki groan and Marinette yell, “DAMNIT ADRIEN. WHY DO ALWAYS LAND ON BOWSER SPACES!”

“I'M SORRY!”

“I SWEAR DONT TOUCH ME EVER WITH YOUR UNLUCKY HANDS.”

Plagg doubled over in laughter and almost dropped the bowl of chips.

 

**~~~~~~**

 

“HAHAHA! YES MY FIRST STAR!”

“You're still in last place Red.”

“SHUT UP PLAGG.”

 

**~~~~~~**

 

“NO!” Plagg shouted as the 2nd place marker shown above his character.

“HAHA YES!” Marinette jumped up at the first place currently showing over Peach.

Tikki and Adrien tied for 3rd. They sat back in defeat and shared a fortune cookie while they watched their respective partners yell at each other over Mari winning.  

All in all, it was a good night.


	6. Cookies & Prank Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien starts something he didn't mean too.  
> Marinette is actually quite devious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I consulted the internet on something for this chapter and what I found was hilarious so here you guys go [You will not be dissapointed](https://www.reddit.com/r/Screenwriting/comments/4ghgzc/how_would_you_spell_out_the_sound_of_an_air_horn/)

Adrien hadn’t meant to start a prank war with Plagg. It just... happened. For the past two days ago he’s been complaining about how she stole first place from him.

“Your girlfriend cheated.” 

“Plagg she did not cheat,” Adrien rolled his eyes for what seemed like the sixth time in the past two hours. 

Plagg just grumbled and made his coffee.

Somewhere in the apartment Never Gonna Give You Up started playing. Adrien raised an eyebrow to Plagg who just shrugged, abandoned his coffee, and walked to the living room. He moved pillows aside on the couch looking for it. Upon finding it he immediately answered. 

“Hey Red.” he walked to the window.

Adrien sipped his own coffee and stared at nothing in particular. A mischievous grin spread across his face when his eyes landed on the salt.

A sly smirk spread across his face. 

With Plagg still distracted by his phone call and his coffee still unattended, Adrien grabbed the salt shaker, unscrewed the lid, and poured the entire jar into his coffee. 

Now Plagg will definitely be,  _ salty.  _

Adrien chuckled quietly to himself and set the salt shaker out of sight. 

“Ok Red. Ya, love you too,” Plagg slipped his phone in his pocket and walked back to the kitchen. 

“Everything ok?” Adrien asked, trying his best not to smile. 

“Yep,” Plagg picked up his cup, “Red was just telling me she wants to go out sometime while we're in Paris.” 

“Sounds nice.”

“Yep,” Plagg took a long sip of his coffee.  


Plagg’s eyes widened then narrowed as he turned to Adrien. Who was failing to hide a smirk behind his coffee cup. 

Plagg stared Adrien dead in the eye and downed the whole cup. 

Adrien’s smirk slipped. 

“Game on blondie.” Plagg loudly set the coffee cup down on the counter and walked away.

Adrien stared at the empty coffee cup and had a very dreadful feeling that he was going to regret this. 

 

_**~~~~~~** _

 

Plagg disappeared after breakfast. Adrien didn’t think anything of it while he took a shower. 

He should really should have.

Towel drying his hair and another wrapped around his waist he walked over by his computer. He had a discord message, maybe it was his princess? 

He sat down to check. 

_ huuUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRn! _

The sound of the airhorn caused Adrien to fall out of his chair. 

He was a mess of limbs, wet hair, and towels. 

And that's when he heard the sound of a camera snap.

“PLAGG!”

Plagg cackled as he ran through the apartment. He didn’t think Adrien would chase him. 

He was wrong.

Clad only in a towel Adrien chased Plagg all over the apartment. It wasn’t until he tackled him behind the couch did he make him delete the picture.

Little did he know, Plagg  _ always  _ kept cloud backups.

 

_**~~~~~~** _

 

Plagg was taking his afternoon nap when something shuffling woke him up. He sat up, bleary-eyed and took in the apartment. 

It was empty, as far as he could tell. He looked behind the couch just incase Adrien was hiding there, but he wasn’t.

Satisfied with his sweep, he laid back down to continue his nap.

He didn’t take into account that the couch sat pretty high off the floor.

And that a certain model could fit under said couch.

Adrien slowly and quietly shimmed out from under the couch. 

Adrien held his breath and raised his arm.

_ huuUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRn! _

Plagg jumped a foot in the air, “WHAT IN THE NAME OF CHEESE.”

Adrien did a terrible evil laugh and ran through the apartment with Plagg hot on his tail.

 

_**~~~~~~** _

 

Adrien and Plagg had a relatively nice evening. Considering they spent the good part of the day blowing out their eardrums with airhorns.

They both even cleaned the kitchen like good pals.

Adrien for a good hour thought he was safe.

Until he was asleep and Plagg poured a bucket of ice on him.

 

_**~~~~~~** _

 

Adrien didn’t go back to sleep after the icing. Instead, he plotted for the rest of the night. Luckily for him, Plagg was a heavy sleeper. Eventually, he fell asleep with a smile on his face around 6am.

Eight-o-clock rolled around and Adrien awoke to Plagg busting in his room.

He had a look that screamed  _ I'm going to kill you.  _ And he was covered in maple syrup and feathers.

Adrien laughed his ass off.

 

_**~~~~~** _

 

Adrien was on edge. He was waiting for Plagg’s retaliation. It’s been all morning and Plagg had disappeared. Nothing has happened since the syrup and feathers this morning.

Adrien ate leftovers in the safety of his bedroom for lunch. He figured, if he stayed in his room Plagg couldn’t him.

And he did. He staying in there for most of the afternoon.

Adrien forgot, that Plagg may be lazy but he was just as skilled- if not more so as Adrien and when need to be, just as motivated. 

Adrien was watching Mari’s newest design video of a pretty red dress when a shadow moved across the room. He looked up to his bedroom window and screamed. 

There was Plagg, hanging off the fire escape of his third story window wearing all black and the Puppet mask from FNAF.

 

_**~~~~~~** _

 

“So Mari, how's Chat?” Tiki asked. 

The afternoon sun was coming in through the living room windows, bathing the kitchen- and its occupants- in warm light.

“Uh, good…” Marinette didn't look away from the dough she was cutting into shapes. 

“Sure,” Tikki drawled, “You've been messaging him on and off for the past three days. But sure, you don't know how he is.” 

Marinette sighed and gave Tikki a deadpan stare. 

“So?”

“Come on, what do you talk about?” Tikki continued to stir the cookie dough. 

“Games and things.”

“Mhmm.” Tikki’s tone said she didn't quite believe her. 

Didn't matter, they did talk about games. She left out the casual flirting though. 

Marinette’s phone rung in her pocket. 

“Is that the black Chat now?” Tikki giggled.

Marinette wiped the flour off her hands and pulled her phone out. 

“Actually it's Adrien,” Marinette turned to Tikki, eyebrows raised. 

“Oh! And the plot thickens,” Tikki gave her a sly smirk.

Marinette rolled her eyes and answered the phone. 

“Hello?”

“MARI YOU GOTTA HELP ME.” Marinette flinched at the sudden volume.

“Uh, what?”

“I PUT SALT IN PLAGG’S COFFEE YESTERDAY AND TO GET BACK AT ME HE TAPED AN AIR HORN UNDER MY DESK CHAIR.”

“Ok…”

“BASICALLY, IT'S TURNED INTO AN ALL OUT PRANK WAR! PLAGG WAS HANGING OUTSIDE MY WINDOW, I HEARD ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN YOU AND ALYA AND I REALLY NEED TO GET HIM GOOD.” he was breathing heavily by the time he finished. 

Marinette smiled at the memory. It was in college when she and Alya were dorm mates. She had gotten into a mood and hadn't left the studio in weeks, to lighten things up Alya put Mayo in her donut one morning. Of course, Marinette - not one to lay down and take it, got revenge. It turned into a prank war that lasted two weeks, caused the great glitter incident, and got them banned from the local Starbucks. By the end of it, Alya surrendered and Marinette came out victorious. 

She reminded herself to ask him about the window thing later.

“So you want me to help you?” 

Adrien took another deep breath, “Yes please.”

Marinette smiled, “Have anything in mind? 

 

_**~~~~~~** _

 

Luckily Plagg was taking a nap in the spare room when Marinette arrived. Adrien opened the door and took a step back to allow Marinette and the boxes that practically hid her entire form to enter. 

“I see you brought supplies,” Adrien, being the gentleman he his, took a box of her pile.

“Yep!” she said and placed them down.

With the boxes out of the way, Adrien got to really what she was wearing. He almost choked.

Marinette was wearing high waisted black jeans with a vibrant green Chat Noir shirt that hung slightly off shoulders. 

She was wearing his colors-no. His  _ merch. _

She actually bought one of his shirts. 

Pink dusted Adrien’s cheeks as he stammered to get a sentence out, “Oh uh, uh are you a fan? A fan of Chat Noir?” he rubbed the back of his neck.

Marinette brushed the dust off her pants, “I just started watching his videos a few days ago, he’s actually entertaining,” she started unpacking a box, “Tikki said she had extra merch so let me have one.”

Adrien’s heart warmed at her words. She actually liked his videos.

“So where is Plagg?” she looked around the apartment.

“He’s napping in the guest room.”

“Perfect.” an evil grin spread across her face. Adrien never thought he would see such a thing on sweet Marinette. 

“He’s a heavy sleeper?” 

“I shattered a plate making breakfast and he didn’t stir.” 

“Great!” 

Marinette handed him a… a...actually he didn’t know what it was.

“Mari?” 

“Hmmm?”

“What... is this? 

“You’ll see.” 

 

_**~~~~~** _

 

They were both sitting on his bedroom floor. Or the only clear part of the floor. The rest of it was covered in parts. Adrien helped Marinette set up the contraption, he was getting the hang of how it worked but he had no idea how Marinette came up with it.

She seemed to see the question on his face when he handed her a screwdriver. 

“A friend of mine I met in college, a mechanical engineer, helped me set up this exact scare during mine and Alya’s prank war.”

“Ah,” he watched her work, “This is, very elaborate.” 

“Yep!” she smiled sweetly at him and went back to work.

Adrien knew he was staring, but he couldn’t help it.

Marinette was in the zone. Her face was tense and her tongue stuck out a little from concentration. She was very cute.

Adrien squashed that thought immediately. 

“Alright it's done,” Marinette stood up from her spot on the floor, “help me with this thing.”

 

Marinette and Adrien managed to drag the giant thing into the guest room. Plagg was, of course, snoring on the bed. 

The two quietly moved it into position. Marinette motioned for Adrien to step back while she set up the wire of Plagg’s head. 

Adrien and Marinette stepped back and admired their work.

Standing next to the bed- hanging moreover it to be precise- was a five and a half foot animatronic with a fake fleshy mask on it. A wire was rigged above Plagg, said wire when tripped activated the moving parts and the audio. 

Adrien took out his camera while Marinette brought the final piece. A plate of fresh baked cookies. 

Smelling food Plagg rubbed his eyes, yawned, and sat up. His entire face hit the wire.

SCREEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!

The animatronic screamed and started waving its mechanical arms. 

“HOLY SH-”

Plagg fell off of the bed. 

Adrien and Marinette were doubled over in laughter. 

The animatronic stopped moving and settled back into lifelessness. 

Adrien filmed the entire thing. 

“Well,” Plagg said from his spot on the floor, “I think you win.”

Adrien and Marinette did a fist pump.

 

_**~~~~~~** _

 

“Thanks again Mari,” Adrien helped Marinette with her boxes out the door.

“No problem Adrien,” she smiled.

“Hey Marinette,” Plagg called her attention as he walked up to her, “I have something I wanna show you,” he pulled out his phone, “nice scare by the way. Very impressive.”

“Thank you,” 

Plagg swiped through his phone till he found what he was looking for and handed it to Marinette. 

Adrien watched as her cheeks turned red and she put a hand over her mount to try and suppress the laughter.

“What is it?” he raised an eyebrow.

Marinette just handed him the phone. 

It was the picture of him, flailing in nothing but a towel. 

“PLAGG!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all the support! Let me know what you think ^-^


	7. Questions & Cupcakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat & Marinette bake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So its later than I wanted to post this but I think its longer so yeah, I hope you guys have a good week! Enjoy~ ^-^

“You stupid cat!” Marinette screamed into her headset microphone. She quickly clamped a hand over her mouth remembering Tikki is asleep across the hall.

Chat laughed at her outburst, “Sorry Princess, I had a lag spike.”

“Of course you did.”

“What? I did!”

“Your ‘lag spike’ cost us the game!”

“Hehe~”

Chat leaned back in his desk chair. He really did love talking to his Princess.

He decided to revisit the ‘ _His Princess_ ’ thought later.

He and Marinette had planned to game last night, but with everything that happened with Plagg yesterday, he decided to postpone their session and get some much-needed rest. He didn’t want to, considering how much he loved talking with her, but figured it would be for the best.

“So how’s your week been Purrinces?” he purred, even though they’ve been talking all week he felt inclined to ask.

“Good. Tikki and I are having a great time, and I had a very interesting day yesterday.”

Chat froze.

“Oh?”

“Mhmm,” he heard her take a sip of water over the mic, “A good friend of mine started a prank war with his friend. He called me in a panic and asked for my help.”

Chat winced at the word ‘friend’.

Another thought he would revisit later.

“And?” he inquired- of course, already knowing what happened, but he wanted to know what she thought.

“The prank, well more like scare, ended _very_ well.” she giggled.

“Must’ve been some scare,” he said with a raised eyebrow.

“Mhmm, I’m very proud of it,” she said with a small hint of pride.

Chat, knowing first hand how effective it was, let out a laugh, “Anything else happen?” he didn’t know why he was prying. Ok, that's a lie, he knew why he was prying, he was wondering if she would bring up the picture.

Marinette took a little too long to answer, “Nope.”

“Don’t believe you, Princess,” he smirked, pulling out all of his Chat Noir charm.

“No way Chat, I’m not falling for that,” he could hear the smile in her voice, “Besides, I don’t think I have a right to tell you.”

Something in his stomach tightened. Sweet, sweet Marinette would not tell him about his own embarrassment at the hands of Plagg. He acknowledged, not for the first time since he’s met her, just how good of a friend she is.

“Alright Princess, I’ll back off.”

“Thanks, Kitty. Now, how about another round?”

 

**_~~~~~~_ **

 

Chat and Marinette played for another hour before they finally wore themselves out.

“And they were roommates!”

Chat gasped, “And they were roommates?”

The two laughed.

“So what are your plans for tomorrow?” Chat asked. He was hoping she would be free to play games with him tomorrow since Plagg had made plans to be out tomorrow.

“I don’t know,” Marinette interrupted herself with a yawn, “Tikki has plans for most of the day tomorrow so-”

“Great!” Chat winced at his own overeagerness, “I mean, my friend is gonna be gone most of the day too and I just wanted to know if you didn’t have hads if maybeyouwouldplaygameswithme.”

Marinette giggled at him.

Chat quickly added, “I mean only if you want too.”

“Actually, I was thinking about recording a video tomorrow.”

“Oh,” he said in a dejected tone.

Marinette pondered for a moment. She knew what would happen if she proposed her thought, and how the fans would react. After seeing how they reacted last time, she thinks she can handle it now that she knows what to expect. But the short time she’s come to know Chat, she would dare say he was a close friend. When you got past the flirty nature and the corny sense of humor, he really was very sweet and she did enjoy spending time with him.

“Well,” she took a breath, “you could come over and film a collab…?”

Chat was very thankful they didn’t do video calls, otherwise, she would’ve seen the fist pump he did.

“Yes!” he did unconvincing fake cough, “I mean, yeah. Yeah cool.”

Marinette laughed, “Ok Kitty, how about sometime in the afternoon? Say around 2?”

“Sounds purrfect,” he was smiling so wide it was starting to hurt his face.

“Silly cat. Goodnight.”

Chat very well would be too excited to sleep tonight.

“Night Princess.”

 

**_~~~~~~_ **

 

As predicted, Adrien did not sleep. Well, he did, but that wasn’t until five hours later when the nervous energy couldn’t beat out the need for sleep.

He awoke to someone standing over him. Startled, he lept out of bed backwards. His foot caught on a sheet and he tumbled backwards, landing on his back.

“This is the second time you’ve fallen out of something,” Plagg laughed, standing on the opposite end of the bed from whence Adrien came, “maybe you should get that sorted or something.”

Adrien sat up and stared at him until finally, he joined in on laughing.

Suddenly remembering his plans he asked, “What time is it?”

“Eh, noonish.” Plagg shrugged and walked into the living room.

Adrien sighed in relief and laid back down on the floor. He got up when his stomach grumbled, loudly.

Adrien walked into the living room and saw Plagg stuffing his with dumplings. Cartons of Chinese food were scattered on the coffee table. Adrien grabbed a box of lo mein and sat down on the couch.

“So what are you doing today?” Adrien asked and then promptly stuffed his face with noodles.

“I’m taking Red to some event… thing…”

“You don’t know what it is, do you?” since he still had food in his mouth the words came out muffled and slightly slurred.

Plagg only mumbled a ‘shut up’ before eating another dumpling.

“And what about you?”

“What about me?” Adrien asked, grabbing a glass of soda off the table.

Plagg deadpanned, “Don’t act like your innocent.” he raised an eyebrow suggestively, “I know you’re going over to your ‘Princesses’ place, _alone._ ”

Adrien choked on his drink.

“It's not like _that!_ ” he said in between coughs.

Plagg just laughed and said ‘sure’ in a very disbelieving tone.

Adrien pouted. He could feel the heat in his face too. Then the thought finally hit him. He would be at Mari’s alone. Just her and him, for the first time in forever really. His heart raced against his wishes. If he wasn’t as red as a tomato before, he certainly is now.

But he would be Chat. Would it really be that different than if he were Adrien?

He didn’t dwell on it too long. The thoughts made his head spin.

 

**_~~~~~~_ **

 

He must’ve lost track of time. After they finished lunch- Plagg had left right after- Adrien took a shower and when he got out noticed the time. He didn’t even need to fix his hair just let it air dry, but even then he was scrambling to get ready.

He threw on a plain black tee and a pair of black jeans. Before clipping on his fake ears he ran a towel through his hair, making sure it was as crazy as he could manage. He only slowed down to carefully put on his contacts, not wanting to poke his eye out, making the whites of his eyes an unnatural green. Grabbing his mask, keys, and wallet, Adrien bolted out the door.

 

**_~~~~~~_ **

 

Adrien was very nervous. Very very nervous. He shouldn’t be, right? He’s been over to Mari’s before, this is no different.

Except for the fact that he was _Chat._

Steeling his nerves he raised a hand and knocked on her door.

He didn’t have to wait long, he heard footsteps through the door followed by a loud bang and what he thought was a quiet curse. The door swung open to reveal a smiling Marinette.

She was wearing a pink blouse and blue jeans. Her hair was nestled in a neat bun on the top of her head. All in all, she looked very light and colorful, which drastically contrasted with his all black attire.

Chat bowed, “Princess.”

His antics earned him a giggle and an eye roll.

“Hello Chat, come in,” she motioned for him to come inside.

“I heard a bang outside, everything ok?” he said while walking in.

“Oh yeah, uh,” Marinette closed the door behind him, “I bumped into the table and knocked over a lamp.”

Chat looked and saw in fact that a small side table near the couch was askew and said lamp was laying on its side.

Marinette mumbled an ‘excuse me’ and went over to fix the lamp. Now that he wasn’t distracted by Plagg or games he really took a good look at her apartment.

The walls were plain white but decorated with many pictures of friends and family. Amongst other things, they’re where small decorations and bright colors everywhere.

Chat found himself to be very at peace here. Everything felt, very Marinette.

“So,” Marinette- having fixed the lamp- brought him out of his musings, “I was originally thinking of just doing a small reading your comments video but I figured we could do a baking video?”

“That sounds great!” Chat smiled, “I uh, never actually baked before so this could be really funny actually.”

Marinette smiled at him, “Well there's a first time for everything, yeah?”

“Yep! So uh do you want help setting up the camera or?”

Marinette nodded, “That would be great if you don’t mind.”

The two worked quickly -minus the ten minutes it took Mari to stop laughing after Chat danced dramatically danced the tango with a light- to set up the all the necessary equipment, lighting and pull out all of the needed ingredients.

After all was said and done, Chat hid behind the counter in her kitchen while Mari did her intro. “And I’d like to welcome my very special guest-”

“Me!” Chat jumped up from his position behind the counter. Effectively startling Mari who thought he wasn’t going to appear until she finished introducing him.  

Marinette laughed, “Today since we have a kitty in the house, I figured we should make chocolate cat themed cupcakes.”

“Aw yes,” Chat fist pumped.

After some more banter, they started baking. Chat quickly learned just how skilled Marinette is at baking and that she was a very patient teacher. Given that it was his first time baking, Marinette carefully walked him through the beginning steps.

She instructed him to measure out the flour and pour it into the mixing bowl, he ended up spilling most of it on himself, but hey he got it in the bowl. Turns out, he’s not good at measuring out most things. The kitchen was a mess and so was he, he was definitely going help Mari clean later.

Eventually, after some more banter and bad baking puns, he got everything in the bowl and stirred into a thick mixture.

Marinette pulled out a cupcake pan and laid down bright green and yellow cupcake wrappers.

“Ok,” she moved a piece of hair out of her face, smearing flour on the side of her forehead in the process, “Take that measuring cup and pour it into the wrappers.”

“Easy enough,” Chat said with a smirk and picked up the measuring cup.

It was _not easy_.

He got a lot of the batter on the pan and not in the wrappers, but Mari assured him he was doing fine for a beginner. He didn’t really believe her, he was making the mess even worse if anything. The batter kept sticking to the cup and not going into the wrappers. His face was pinched in concentration as he grabbed a small spoon trying to get the last of the batter into the wrapper. He only registered that Mari had stopped moving when she started giggling beside him.

“What?” he asked.

“No-nothing,” she smiled, “You just uh, have something on your face,” she burst into laughter.

He must’ve wiped his forehead because when he looked over to the where the computer was capturing the film, he saw chocolate batter smeared on his forehead. He looked like Simba from the lion king. Expect with chocolate.

He looked into the camera and pouted, if his cat ears were real they would have been pressed flat against his head. He looked over to Mari, still laughing, and finally joined in.

After they caught their breaths, Mari instructed Chat to put the tray into the oven. Chat jumped up on the counter while she set the timer. He thanked her when she handed him a towel to clean his face, Mari wiped her hands and pulled out a tub of vanilla frosting and some piping tools.  

As she setup everything to dye the frosting, Chat noticed she still hadn’t wiped the flour of the side of her head or just hadn’t noticed it all. Most likely the latter.

Chat didn’t know what came over him because before he could think about what he was doing he reached over and used the towel to gently wipe the flour off her face. She stilled at his touch, not moving away but glancing curiously at him from the corner of her eye.

“I- I’m sorry,” his eyes widened upon realizing what he did and pulled away, “You uh, had flour on your face.” he looked away.

_Oh god, she hated him. He overstepped a boundary, oh god oh god oh go-_

To his surprise, when he looked back at Marinette to gage her reaction she _smirked_ at him.

“Its ok Kitty,” she turned her attention back to the frosting like nothing happened, “Next time I’ll just have to return the favor.” she winked.

_Chat.exe has stopped working._

 

**_~~~~~~_ **

 

Miraculously or unfortunately, he can't decide which, he didn’t make any more mess frosting the cupcakes. With Marinette’s skills, most of them turned out beautifully. Keyword, _most of them._

He couldn’t help but sigh in frustration as he looked at his work. They were sloppy and didn’t look like cats at all.

“Its ok Kitty, their not that bad,” she smiled.

Chat begged to differ.

“Well,” she said picking up two cupcakes, “I'm sure they taste good,” she handed him one.

Chat took a bite and instantly perked up. _Holy crap these are good._ With little to no grace, he devoured the cupcake. Mari, who was still eating hers, laughed at his enthusiasm.

“Thank you so much for watching! And also a very special thank you to Chat for joining me. Don’t forget to check him in the description below! Bye~” Marinette finished her outro and went to turn off the camera.

Chat winced when he looked around the kitchen. It looked like a tornado came barreling through here.

“Mari?”

“Yeah?”

“Where are your cleaning supplies?”

 

**_~~~~~~_ **

 

Once again Chat found himself marveling at how well he and Mari fell into a rhythm. Together they cleaned the kitchen until it was spotless.

“Thanks again Chat,” Marinette said as she put away the cleaning supplies.

“Don’t mention it, Mari. It was my fault it was so messy anyway. Thanks for having me over.”

Marinette smiled up at him. The smile that made his insides churn. In a good way of course.

“Anytime Chat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!~ ^-^


	8. Tikki & Plagg Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tikki & Plagg deal with their respective children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been planning this chapter since like chapter 2 and when I got feedback from you guys saying you like my human versions of Tikki and Plagg it just made me even more excited to write it ^-^ I hope you guys don't mind but with school and everything I've decided to split this chapter into two parts to keep up with the deadline I set for myself and keep me sane XD

Tikki smiled to herself as she heard Marinette yell through the walls. She was happy to see Mari and Chat/Adrien get along. It was interesting to watch them interact, and even more so to tease Mari about it. 

Tikki yawned and stretched in the bed. She was watching some gamer on her laptop and waiting for Plagg to text her back. She didn’t have to wait long for her phone to buzz beside her. 

 

**| From Plagg 11:03pm**

**I know! You’d think after talking almost every night for a week she would chat-on.**

_ | To Plagg 11:03pm _

_ That was terrible. Even Adrien wouldn’t stretch it that much.  _

**_| From Plagg 11:03_ **

**_Yeah not my best. ;)_ **

 

Tikki giggled at his antics. They texted until Tikki saw light under her door. She pulled out her earphones and heard the sound of footsteps in the kitchen. Leaving her phone with her laptop Tikki got out of bed, stretched and quietly walked out into the living room. Mari was getting a glass of water. The only light came from her bedroom and the streetlights outside, casting shadows on the kitchen making it look a little spooky. Tikki didn’t mind, it felt rather homey more than scary.

“I didn’t wake you, did I?” Mari asked from her stance in by the counter. 

“No, I was watching youtube,” she grabbed a glass out of the cupboard, “Still talking with Mr.Noir?” 

The name earned her a laugh, “No, we just signed off.” 

Tikki hummed in acknowledgment as she filled her glass with water. After taking a sip she sat the glass down and opened the pantry door. After rummaging around for a bit, she found Mari’s cat cookie jar.

“I invited Chat over tomorrow,” Mari stated. She was looking into her glass rather solemnly. 

Tikki, who had already shoved a chocolate-chip cookie in her mouth, mumbled out an ‘ooo’. She sat the cookie jar down and took a sip of water.  _ Milk would be better.  _ She thought.

“Is this a good thing?” She asked.

Mari sighed wistfully and looked up, “Yeah I think it is.”

“So what's wrong?” Tikki said opening the fridge. 

“What if- What if I screw it up?” she was staring at her glass again.

Tikki barely got the container of milk out before she spoke again.

“I mean, I know I'm being insecure but- but what if I mess something up? I really love talking to him, and we’ve gotten so close over a short amount of time and I know I’ll probably be fine, but what if ruin it?” 

Tikki sat the milk down. She took in her friends solemn features and thought for a moment. 

“I think you're worrying about nothing Mari,” she came up beside her and hugged her. 

Marinette sat down her own glass and returned the hug.

“I know,” she sighed, “I needed to hear that from someone else though. Thanks, Tikki.”

“No problem, Mari.” she took out two smaller glasses and poured milk into both. Grabbing a handful of cookies, she handed some to Mari and the two sat in the kitchen and chatted until Tikki practically forced Mari to go to bed so she could get some decent sleep. 

 

~~~~~~

 

Plagg slept well. No surprise there, he always slept well. Not counting, of course, the  _ very _ few times he didn’t. Surprisingly, he was awake before the golden boy. Plagg checked the time, it was 10:22. Plagg soured. A little too late for breakfast, and not early enough for lunch. Shame. He was really in the mood for dumplings. Stretching, he got out of bed to go raid the kitchen for something to eat. 

He ate a biscuit that he found in the pantry with some blackberry jelly, figuring that would be enough to hold him over until he found a Chinese place that delivered. On the way back to the guest bedroom he stopped by the windows in the living room. If there was one thing Plagg enjoyed other than napping it was people watching. There was an old couple having an animated argument as they walked down the street, a jogger wearing some terribly striped pants and a young man in the building across from Adrien’s standing on his balcony using a hairbrush as a microphone. Plagg laughed to himself, people where amusing. He stretched again as he walked over to where his phone was plugged in. He sent Tikki a quick text and hoped in the shower. 

He decided to be as lazy as he could and ended up spending twenty minutes in the shower. After dressing he looked in the mirror, his hair was absolutely wild. He grumbled, knowing he would have to make it look presentable sine he was going out with Tikki later. After fifteen minutes of battling with his hair, he finally managed to get it looking somewhat nice. It wasn’t as nice as it could be but it looked good in his opinion. Remembering the text he sent to Tikki, he went and grabbed his phone. 

_ | From Red 10:42am _

_ I actually slept in a bit. Mari is still out cold though xD _

**_| To Red 11:17am_ **

**_You? Sleep in? Im flabbergasted. And yeah, goldie is still passed out. He might actually be dead._ **

Speaking of Goldie. Plagg quietly creeped over to Adrien’s room and slowly opened the door. Sure enough, Adrien lay sprawled in his bed, blond hair stuck up in wild directions and an arm slung over the edge of the bed. Plagg smiled in amusement as he snapped a photo. He’d send this to Marinette later. Or use it as blackmail. Eh, he’d decide later. Slowly he exited Adrien’s room, he’d wake him later. His phone buzzed in his hand.

_ | From Red 11:20am _

_ Oh shush. I would have assumed that Adrien would be and about since he’s coming over to hang out with Mari. _

Plagg raised an eyebrow.

**_| To Red 11:21am_ **

**_Since when?_ **

_ | From Red 11:21am _

_ Since last night. Except he’s doing it as Chat. _

**_| To Red 11:22am_ **

**_I don’t even wanna know how he managed that._ **

_ | From Red 11:22am _

_ Give him some credit. _

**_| To Red 11:22am_ **

**_Nope. At least they’re hanging out together, this helps with mission MariChat :P_ **

_ |From Red 11:23am _

_ MariChat? What happened to Adrinette? _

**_| To Red 11:23am_ **

**_Whatever, MariChat, Adrinette, what does it matter THEY’RE THE SAME._ **

_ | From Red 11:24am _

_ I knew you had a favorite ship ;P _

**_| To Red 11:24am_ **

**_No idea what you’re talking about._ **

_ | From Red 11:24am _

_ <3 _

Plagg smiled despite himself. He checked the time and figured it was a good time to order food. He’d wake Goldie once it got here. He spent a few minutes searching for a Chinese place that delivered but eventually found one. He probably got more than what they needed but it did make good leftovers. He scrolled through Tumblr while he waited. He was so engrossed that when the doorbell rang he jumped. After paying he sat everything on the coffee table, shoved a dumpling in his mouth, and went to wake up Adrien. He was still where he left him thirty minutes ago. Standing by the bed right over the model he poked him the head. He didn’t stir. He poked him again. Adrien moved slightly, slowly opened his eyes, and then promptly jumped back and landed on the floor.

 

**_~~~~~~_ **

 

A smile was set on Tikki’s face as she watched Mari frantically pull clothes from her closet.  _ Chat is just a friend,  _ is what Mari had told her earlier. Tikki laughed to herself. Mari was very on edge for “just a friend” and Tikki, well, she was amused. She didn’t intervene in her friends mania until Mari pulled the tenth shirt out of her closet. Tikki wordlessly walked to the closet while Mari was worrying over colors, and pulled a light pink blouse and light wash jeans from her dresser. She smiled as she handed them to Marinette who just stood and stared at her like she’d grown a second head. Tikki motioned for her to go which seemed to kick Mari into gear and she sprinted to the bathroom to change. She smiled as she put all the stray clothes back when her phone pinged. 

**_| From Plagg 01:05pm_ **

**_Well, golden boy is squared away and I’m about to leave._ **

_ | To Plagg 01:05pm _

_ Great! I should have Mari put together before you get here ;) _

“How do I look?” Mari said as she entered.

“Cuuutee, you’ll knock em dead.” 

“Tikki!” 

“Hehe~”

Tikki continued with her mission to clean the clothes while Marinette stood by her box of hair accessories clearly fretting over what to do with her hair that was hanging loosely around her shoulders. 

“You could leave it down you know, it looks good,” Tikki said as she hung up the last shirt.

“But I was planning on baking,” Mari said, looking more and more distressed. 

“Bun.”

Marinette turned to face her, “Hm?”

“Hair bun,” Tikki nodded as she said it. 

Mari smiled, “Thanks Tikki, what would I do without you?” she started pulling her hair into a bun.

“Dunno, stress yourself until you melt,” she laughed.

Mari laughed along. Tikki checked her phone, she needed to get a move on to meet Plagg but she needed to do something first. 

“Mari,” Marinette turned her as she walked up and put her hands on her shoulders, “Don’t worry, you got this. It will go great.” she smiled.

Marinette let out a breath and smiled, “Thanks Tikki.”

"No problem Mari."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support and feedback! I love hearing from you guys, and as always let me know what you think ^-^


	9. Tikki & Plagg Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet plus cliches and cuteness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the wait between chapters. School has been really stressful and I took last week off to just get my head together and writing just kinda took a spot on the back burner. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this, it is very cliche but oh well ^-^

With Marinette settled Tikki made her way down the stairs of Marinette's apartment building. It was a rather warm day so she decided on wearing a pair of light wash capris and a deep red muscle tank. Her hair was done nicely in a french braid with her sunglasses sitting on her head and a black messenger style bag slung over her shoulder. She pulled out her phone to text Plagg but stopped short when she opened the door to the street. Plagg was sitting on a black motorcycle, sunglasses perched in his hair, which didn’t look a train wreck miraculously, scrolling through his phone. He looked comfortable wearing jeans and a dark green tee. 

“Where on earth did you get that?” Tikki said amused. 

Plagg looked at her, a smirk already set in place, “Stole it.”

“Plagg.” she deadpanned.

“Rental. You look nice,” he said as he offered her a hand to get on. 

“Why thank you,” she accepted his hand and swung her leg over the bike, “You don’t look so bad yourself.” 

Plagg chuckled as he handed her a black motorcycle helmet, “I know.”

Tikki slid her sunglass onto her face, placed the helmet on her head, and wrapped her arms around Plagg’s waist. 

“Ready?” he asked over his shoulder. 

“Mhm,” she hummed.

Plagg started the engine and the two sped off into the streets of Paris.

 

* * *

  
  


Plagg laughed evilly as he took a turn a little fast on purpose causing Tikki to wrap herself around him more than she already was. Tikki has no idea where he’s taking her other than some market she asked him to take her too later this evening. After turning another corner they arrived at Plagg’s first planned destination.

He pulled in front of the small sweet shop, small pink and purple flowers decorated the windows which showcased the homemade candies. He let the bike rest on the kickstand as he carefully got off, mindful of the hot exhaust pipes. Tikki let out a shriek of surprise as Plagg grabbed her by the waist and easily lifted her off the bike and onto the pavement. 

“Was that really necessary?” Tikki asked, smiling as she checked to see if the helmet messed up her hair. 

Plagg shrugged, “I didn’t want you to get burned on the pipes,” he slung an arm around her shoulders and walked towards the shop. 

“Where are we?” Tikki looked up at the sign that read Didi’s Sweets.

“I found this place while looking for a Chinese place online. Apparently, it's very popular.” Even though he and Tikki both have lived in Paris all their lives, minus the past two years where they’ve been living in the states for work, he still finds new places every time he comes back.

A bell chimed as they stepped through the door, the scent of chocolate and sugar wafted through the small store. There were cases along the back wall where the register was, a small opening behind the counter led back into the kitchen area. Shelves filled with sweets lined the other two walls while display cases sat in front of the big windows. Plagg smiled as Tikki immediately went for the case full of chocolates near the register. He browsed the shelves and then the display cases, everything looked so good but there was too much to choose from. Finally, he made his way over to Tikki who was eying some chocolate truffles. Sitting on the top shelf of the adjacent case were chocolate roses. 

“Can I get you two anything?” a small lady with blonde hair, presumably Didi, appeared behind the counter. 

Tikki looked at Plagg, silently asking if he some truffles too. 

“Can we get six of those,” he pointed to the truffles, “and two of those.” he pointed to the chocolate roses. 

Tikki smiled brightly at him, “You didn’t have to do that.” 

“I wanted too,” he shrugged. 

The lady quickly and expertly boxed up the truffles, “Would you like these now?” she motioned to the roses. 

“Yes please,” Plagg nodded. 

Tikki took the bag with the truffles while Plagg took the roses and paid. They walked out onto the street and found a table under a canopy to sit at. 

“So what does Mari have planned for Goldie?” Plagg smirked as he took a bite of chocolate. 

Tikki laughed, “I don’t know, she mentioned baking.”

Plagg snorted, “That boy has never baked in his life.” 

Tikki smiled that small smile that made Plagg stop and appreciate how beautiful she really was. Her hair was slightly coming out of her braid because of the helmet, the free strands framed her face perfectly. She broke off a piece of chocolate and placed it in her mouth thus, drawing Plagg’s attention to her lips. He leaned across the table and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. 

Tikki smiled at him and asked through half-lidded eyes, “And what was that for?” 

Plagg smiled, “Because I can.” 

 

* * *

  
  


Deciding that the truffles wouldn’t last long they dropped them off at Adrien’s apartment. After more precarious turns, they arrived at Plagg’s second destination. An old building that's been turned into a movie theater. In fact, it’s where they had their first date. 

Tikki gasped behind the helmet when she see's where they had stopped.

“I haven’t been here in years!” she said as she threw open the visor. 

“They're showing old American movies all today,” he offered her a hand, “Shall we?” 

“We shall,” Tikki giggled.

They walked hand in hand into the old building. The charm was still there even after all these years. The smell of popcorn and the sound of people quietly milling about was comforting to the couple who had spent many of dates there. 

Plagg, always down for food, ordered a small popcorn and a large soda to share. Tikki decided to pass on the popcorn after the chocolate. They made their way into one of the auditoriums, there was only two, and found two seats in free seats in the middle. The theater wasn’t very crowded but quite a few people occupied the other seats. They sat and waited for the movie to start, Plagg already shoving a mouthful of popcorn into his mouth. The whole theater quieted as the lights dimmed and the film began. Sometime during the movie Tikki had slid her hand into Plaggs, probably when the main characters love interest got sick- no he did not tear up, he locked their fingers together and held her hand tightly throughout the movie.

 

* * *

 

They ended up staying for two movies, both tear jerkers- Plagg tried his best but the second movie had him balling. It was late evening now as they clambered back on the bike. Plagg raced down the streets with Tikki behind him to a small restaurant by the water. 

“You know,” Tikki said as Plagg lifted her off the bike again, “I honestly was not expecting all this.”

“What? I'm not romantic?” Plagg put a hand over his heart in mock offense.

“No,” Tikki laughed, “It’s just been a while since we’ve done something like this,” she had a look of reminiscents on her face making her look even more adorable to Plagg.

Plagg smiled and hummed in agreement as the waitress led them to a table on the patio outside.

“Wow,” Tikki said, “It's beautiful.” The sun was setting, easily visible from their table, painting the sky in purples and oranges. 

“Yeah, it is,” but Plagg wasn’t looking at the sunset.

The waitress came back and took their order, they chatted about everything and Plagg made bad puns. It was nice, Plagg thought, to be back in Paris. To be back home. Tikki smiled brightly at something he said, a faint blush tinting her cheeks matching her hair. He then realized that it didn’t matter if he grew up here or if he has been living in the states and might stay there for a while. As long as she was here with him, he would always be home. 

 

* * *

 

Tikki was regretting not bringing a jacket. It was dark by the time they finished dinner, the air had cooled as night arrived but was still pleasant. On the bike though, the wind was cold. She held on to Plagg as tight as she could, for safety and warmth. 

They came to a stop and she could hear the bustling movements of people and music. Plagg helped her off the bike and they walked into the market, hand in hand. Tables and stalls ran along The Seine, lights were strung everywhere above them, soft music played from a band somewhere that she could not see, and people all smiling and enjoying the cool night air of Paris. They walked up to a stand selling trinket boxes, Plagg said he’d be right back and left Tikki to pick out a box. She ended up settling on a red one for her with black accents, and a pink one with gold accents for Marinette. 

As the lady bagged them up for her, she felt something being draped over her shoulders. 

“I didn’t think to tell you to bring a jacket,” Plagg said as came to stand beside her, “sorry.” 

“You don’t have to be sorry,” Tikki slipped her arms through the sleeves of the white knitted cardigan, “Thank you, Plagg,” she pecked him on the cheek. 

They continued their walk stopping occasionally to look or buy, Plagg even found something for Adrien. Eventually, they came to an ice cream stand. After receiving their coincidentally colored ice cream, they walked along The Seine. 

“Thank you, Plagg,” she stopped, “for everything.” 

Plagg cupped her face with his free hand and leaned down, “Anything for you,” he whispered against her lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all the support!


	10. Departures & Embracess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg and Tikki leave. Adrien is a sweetheart. Chat is lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM NOT DEAD! Hello! I'm sorry this chapter took so long to come out but here it is! ^-^  
> Who else thinks that Mari would be killer at Clue?

“Come on Mari, Adrien and Plagg will be here soon,” Tikki chided lightly. Marinette reluctantly let go of the last shirt Tikki needed to pack.

“I'm just, gonna miss you,” Marinette sat down on the bed where Tikki had all her toiletries laid out, “It’s going to be weird not having someone else in the apartment.”

“I know Mari,” Tikki put the folded shirt into her suitcase, “maybe you could have Adrien come over more. Or maybe even Chat?” Tikki raised an eyebrow as she smirked in Marinette's direction.  

“Tikki no,” she laughed.

Tikki just smiled and finished her packing.

* * *

“And you're sure you have everything?” Adrien asked as he scoured the apartment for anything Plag might have forgotten.

“Eh, I think so,” Plagg shrugged.

Adrien stopped and looked at the suitcases by the door. He was going to miss Plagg. It was nice having someone else staying in the apartment. Sure Nino came by often, but he wouldn’t be back from tour for a few more weeks.

“Hey,” Plagg stopped what he was doing to look at Adrien, “You gonna be ok?”

He hesitated, “Yeah, I think so.”

Plagg looked at him with, what almost seemed like, worry.

“I’ll be fine.”

Adrien froze as Plagg came and embraced him in a tight hug, “If you need anything Goldie, and I mean anything, you call me or your Princess, ok?”

Adrien to overcome with emotion to speak simply nodded.

“Good,” Plagg realized him, “Now, let's go pick up the girls.”

* * *

 

Marinette stared out the window of Adrien’s car. After she and Adrien saw Tikki and Plagg off, he suggested they get something to eat. They rode in comfortable silence to a small cafe.

“So how did those two meet?” Adrien asked as the waiter brought their drinks.

“Well, Tikki told me that they were childhood friends.”

Adrien snorted, “Plagg doesn’t tell me anything. I didn’t know he had a girlfriend until a year or two after I met him.”

Marinette laughed, “Wow, I always knew.”

“I figured,” his smile dropped slightly, “It’s going to be weird without them now.”

“Yeah,” Marinette smiled sadly, “but they’ll always stay in touch, and come back to Paris. Eventually.”

“Yeah,” Adrien smiled at her, “You’re right,” 

They spent nearly two hours at the cafe before Adrien dropped Marinette back off at her apartment. He, reluctantly, had a modeling gig to get to. He apologized, despite Marinette's assurance that it was ok, and promised to make it up to her. Marinette invited him to come over when he was finished to play some board games.

With his experience, it didn’t take long for him to finish. He was only there for a few hours before he was leaving and heading to Marinette’s.

* * *

  
“How did you know?!” Adrien ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

“I told you,” Marinette wheezed in between laughs, “I’m very good at this.”

Board games littered Marinette’s living room floor as the two sat across from each other at her coffee table. Adrien stared dumbly at the revealed mystery cards proving Marinette’s guess was correct.

He was really starting to regret challenging her to Clue.

“I should probably go,” he said after checking the time as he watched her yawn for the fifth time.

Marinette looked disappointed and then she checked the time.

“Ah, yeah. I guess.” she shifted her gaze to the ground.

Adrien frowned. He couldn't help but notice how dissapointed she sounded. A strange feeling settled in the pit of his stomach, he played it off as not wanting to dissapoint her. A Princess does need her sleep though. It took every ounce of his being not to say that aloud.

“We should do this again,” he said as he stood.  

She smiled sweetly at him, “Yeah we should.”

* * *

 

Marinette, for some reason, found herself awake at five am. Try as she might, she just couldn’t go back to sleep. Finally, she got out of bed forty minutes later. She walked over to her computer and turned it on. She qued the baking video she made with Chat to be posted later in the afternoon. She was opening Stardew Valley when she got a message on Discord.

 

**_| MangeyChat 5:53 am_ **

**_what are you doing up so early Princess?_ **

 

_| Mar-DC 5:53 am_

_couldn’t sleep._

 

**_| MangeyChat 5:53 am_ **

**_mind if i join you?_ **

 

**_|_ ** _Mar-DC 5:54 am_

_not at all._

 

Immediately the Discord call sound rang.

“Morning, Princess,” sleep was still evident in his voice.

“Morning,” she paused to yawn, “are you always up this early?”

“Old habits die hard I guess,” he yawned.

Marinette invited him to her farm.

“Woah, you’re already on year 2?”

“Yeah, I like to play this to relax.”  

“It is very relaxing,” she heard him move something, “I only bought it a while ago. I’m in winter of year 1.”

They played for hours, letting the calmness of the game wash over them as they cared for animals and harvested crops.

“Aw man, it's past breakfast time,” Chat mentioned.

Mari looked at the clock, it read 10:15 am.

She gave a slight laugh, “Yeah, no wonder I’m hungry.”

“Your knight could always bring you food Princess,” Chat had put on his dramatic voice, “You merely need to ask.”

She could imagine him bowing.

“Oh brave knight,” she stifled a laugh, “Please fetch me something to eat, I’m famished.”

She broke out into giggles, Chat following suit. Chat caught it his breath before he spoke again.

“Mari?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you like Thai?”

“Yeah.”

She heard him take a breath, “Can I come over?”

“Of course kitty.”

* * *

 

Adrien was mentally berating himself. Why didn't he ask to come over as Adrien? Maybe because he wasn’t thinking and forgot for a split second his was Chat. _Doesn’t really matter,_ he thought, _spending time with Mari is better than being in an empty apartment._ He quickly donned his cat ears and colored contacts, all while placing an order at a Thai place that was on the way to Mari’s.

He arrived fifteen minutes later, Thai food in hand and slightly out of breath. No, he did not run up the stairs.

He was about to knock when the door swung open, causing him to jump.

“Sorry,” she said a little bashfully, “I heard someone come up the stairs so I looked through the peephole.”

Chat laughed, “No problem, Princess,” he held up the bag of take out, “hungry?”

Marinette nodded eagerly as she let him into the apartment. He set the food on her coffee table as she pulled plates and cups from her cabinets.

“I didn’t really know if you had a dish that you preferred, so I kinda got a little bit of everything,” he chuckled.

“Thanks Chat,” Mari said as she brought the plates over, “I appreciate it.”

He bowed, “Of course, Princess.”

She rolled her eyes, but she was smiling.

“Wanna binge some anime?”

His eyes widened, “Yeah!” he coughed, “I mean...yeah of course, I enjoy the anime.”

Mari giggled at him as she popped a CD in. They watched every episode of Soul Eater before they moved on to Fairy Tail, they stopped at the second season to watch Mari’s Studio Ghibli collection. It was late in the evening when the end credits rolled and Chat ordered a pizza for them.

Mari sat on her island, enjoying her slice of pizza, while Chat leaned against the opposite counter absolutely devouring his slice.

“Chat, slow down, you’re gonna choke.”

Chat stopped and stared sheepishly at her, he smiled then cleared his throat, “Sorry, I didn’t realize how hungry I was,” … “I guess I should take a… _paws_ and enjoy this delicious pizza.”

Mari’s eyes narrowed as she stared.

“That. Was. Horrible.”

A wide smile adorned his features and Mari knew it was coming, “You’ve got to be _kitten_ me, Princess,” he smiled a toothy grin, “That was a grade A pun.”

Mari narrowed her eyes again, “You’re terrible.”

“Yep,” Chat smiled, “But you still put up with me.”

“Yeah, I guess I do.” his smile fell as she looked at him.

“Thank you, for letting me come over. I uh-” he coughed and turned away, “Needed the company.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I just,” he cleared his throat again, “I live alone, and sometimes it just… gets to quiet. To suffocating.”

His sudden serious tone made her pause. He clearly didn’t like being alone. The thought made her heart hurt. He’s always so happy when they talk, excitedly telling her everything he knows about a game or punning her ears off. The thought that he's not happy at home didn’t sit well with her. She’s only known him for almost three weeks but she already considers him a close friend… and no friend of hers deserved to feel lonely.

Mari set her pizza down and slid off the island. Her bare feet padded softly on the floor as she walked over to Chat, and embraced him. She felt him go stiff for a second before relaxing into her embrace.

“Princess?”

“If you ever feel lonely Chat, you can come over.”

He snorted above her, “Are you sure Princess? I feel that way more often than not and it's not good to invite strays to stay.” he sounded resigned.

Due to the height difference, Mari had to crane her neck to look up at him, “Of course, Chat. You're my friend,” she laid her head back on his chest, “I don’t want you to feel alone.”

Once again, he was taken aback by her kindness. Chat was thankful she wasn’t looking at him anymore. He didn’t want her to see the tears that threatened to spill.

He took a deep breath and prayed his voice would be even, “Thank you, Marinette.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! ^-^


	11. Packages & Conflictions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is an amazing cook & Chat can't deal with his feelings

After the emotional night at Marinette’s last week, Adrien has spent whatever time he wasn’t recording, editing, or skyping with Nino (or Plagg)  at Mari’s. Even then, sometimes he brought his laptop and spent some time editing at her place. It doesn’t feel the same when he’s at home now. More than once he’s caught himself longing to be in Marinette’s apartment. It was just so cozy. At least, that's what he kept telling himself. He’s finished recording and editing for the day so now starts the wait. He’s always been polite and waiting till later in the evening before going over. Just in case Mari needed to finish recording or anything else she wanted to do. She’s said it doesn't bother her when he’s over while she’s working, but he doesn’t want to overstay his welcome. 

His Chat-phone, as he liked to call it, (just-in-case he had to give out a number as Chat) vibrated.

 

_ |Princess♕ 5:32pm _

_ Making spaghetti, you coming by? _

 

Adrien smiled.

 

**_|Me 5:32pm_ **

**_It would be my purr-lesure Purrincess ;)_ **

 

Thus starts the mad dash to get Mari’s as fast as he can. Adrien stopped in his rush to leave to debate whether or not to bother putting on the mask and ears.  _ Would she even mind? _ He thought. Then the memories of her struggling to talk to him came flooding back. Nope, there was no way he was ruining this. Besides, he was more confident in the ears. No, it's not weird. He only stopped in his mad dash to opt for a green tee with an 8-bit controller instead of a plain black one. He threw on a black leather jacket and bolted out the door. 

 

* * *

**_|Kitty 5:32pm_ **

**_It would be my purr-lesure Purrincess ;)_ **

 

Marinette rolled her eyes as she went back to stirring the sauce. Chat had been over almost every day minus one, when he said, had work to do. She will admit, it's been nice to have the company. Of course, Marinette knew Chat was sweet especially once you got past the awful puns. But, she was really starting to see how kind he is. About twenty minutes later, when she was putting in the garlic bread, there was a knock on her door. 

She froze when she opened the door and was met with blue instead of green. 

“Hey, Marinette” Luka smiled and gave her a small wave, “I didn’t mean to disturb you but Jules sent me to pick up something?”

Marinette paused, confused, then, “Oh! Right! Juleka’s dress,” her palm hit her head, “Yes, I'm sorry- let me go get it.” she left Luka standing in the doorway and rushed to get Juleka’s dress.

Little did the two know that a certain green-eyed cat was lingering nearby.

“Here it is!” she handed over the wrapped purple box.

“Thanks, again sorry to disturb you,” he smiled. He turned to leave but paused, “Hey, next time you hang out with Jules, drop in and say hi yeah?” 

“Uh yeah, sure,”

“Great. See ya Marinette,” he called over his shoulder as he walked away.

“See you,” Marinette called softly.

 

* * *

Chat watched Luka from the shadows. From his angle, he couldn’t see his Princess but he could hear her. Something strange settled in the pit of his stomach as he saw Luka talk with Marinette. 

He saw a beautifully wrapped box being handed to Luka and, thankfully, he turned to walk away. Chat silently questioned the feeling he was having. He didn’t have anything against Luka, he was a pretty cool guy. Given he didn’t talk to him much, the last time he saw him was at Juleka’s birthday party, and he had polite. Maybe he was overreacting. 

Then Luka stopped and asked if Marinette would ‘drop in next time’, the thought made his stomach lurch. He pressed himself up against the wall, a plant shielding most of him from view, and waited quietly as Luka passed. 

He waited till the stairwell door closed behind Luka before he made his way to Marinette’s door. 

 

* * *

Marinette was making her way over to check on the bread when another knock sounded. 

“Hey kitty,” she smiled as she opened the door to let him in.  

“Hey Princess,” he said as he hung his jacket on a hook by the door.

Despite his smile, her kitty seemed… tense. 

“Everything ok?” she asked as she dropped the pasta into the water.

She heard Chat take a deep breath somewhere in the living room, “Yeah. Just, been a long day.”

Marinette frowned. She turned and leaned on the island, looking at Chat, who was seemingly lost in thought, in her living room. He snapped out of whatever he was doing and turned his attention to her.

“Have you played Monster Prom yet?”

“No, not yet,” Marinette turned around to check on the pasta, “But it looks fun.”

“Well,” she heard him walk closer to the kitchen, “I’ve put off playing it on the channel because I wanted to play it with someone, so- maybe do you wanna play it with me?” 

Marinette turned and looked at him, “On your channel?”

He nodded.

“Yeah sure!” she smiled, “Besides, it seems everyone loves our baking video.”

He laughed, “Yeah I noticed.” 

That was an understatement. Their fans practically exploded ever since the video went up a few weeks ago.

Mari pulled two plates out of the cabinet, she loaded them with spaghetti and garlic bread before setting them on the island. Chat, already familiar with her kitchen, grabbed two glasses and a pitcher of water. He took a seat on one of the barstools and promptly shoved his face with pasta. 

They ate in comfortable silence, minus idle chatter about each others day. Chat was still troubled by the feelings that have settled in his chest. He remained silent for most of the meal for fear of Marinette picking up on his unease. She had a knack for telling when he was upset, and he didn’t exactly feel like talking about it right now. 

“So, when do you want to record it?” Mari asked in between bites.

“Well, it has an online feature, so I guess whenever you're not busy?” 

“Sounds great,” Mari smiled, “I have some orders to complete tomorrow, so how about after dinner tomorrow?” 

Chat smiled and attempted to make a pun, but still had food in his mouth. It came out as “Purrzephect.”

 

* * *

“Welcome to Monster Prom! Tonight I am joined by the lovely Marinette,” Marinette snorted at his comment, “and we’re going to try and romance some monsters.” 

“Try is the key word here.”

“Come on, be positive Princess.” 

Marinette laughed.

Chat chose green for his character while Marinette went with red. 

“Aww! Scott’s so cute!”

“Miranda is adorable and she's a Princess.”

Marinette successfully asked Scott to prom, except technically she didn't. “Oh, my go- HE’S THE KING OF THE FURIES.” Which sent her and Chat into a fit of laughter.

Chat wasn’t so successful. “SHE SAID NO?!”

“HAHAHA.”

“DON’T LAUGH AT ME PRINCESS.”

She still laughed at him. 

 

* * *

“Alright. I'm done.” He defeatedly said after he got rejected for the third time. 

“Aww, poor kitty.”

“You're not sorry at all, Ms.IGotADateEveryTime.”

Marinette just giggled. 

“Ok well thank you guys for watching, I guess I’ll just be forever alone.”

“You sound so dejected,” Marinette giggled. 

“Stop laughing at my sadness!”

 

The internet crashed when the video was uploaded.

 

* * *

Adrien was sitting at his desk reading over the comments from his and Mari’s video. They were all very positive and loved the banter between them. He had to admit, he had more fun filming with Mari then he has in a long time. He frowned. He would love to play with her a lot more, but he’s noticed a lot of his fans going to Marinette’s channel and demanding gameplay. Not that Marinette didn’t love games, just that wasn’t what her channel was for. It was her business and part of her lifestyle.

Adrien sighed and spun in his chair. 

 

* * *

Marinette was sewing when her phone went off. It was Tikki asking her what she was alright. Marinette had texted her earlier in the day about the surge of dislikes she’s gotten because of her ‘lack of gaming content’. Marinette understands that this happens but its still concerning. Not that she wouldn’t love to do gameplay but not on the channel that's linked to her business. 

She sent a quick reply stating she was ok and went back to sewing. 

Hours later, she finished and boxed it up. She glanced at her phone on the way to the kitchen for a snack. She winced when she saw a text from Chat that was a little over half an hour ago.

 

**_|Kitty 3:29pm_ **

**_I have an idea._ **

 

_ |Me 4:04pm  _

_ Oh? _

 

She grabbed a bottle of soda out of the fridge. 

 

**** **_|Kitty 4:06pm_ **

**** **_Do you wanna make game videos?_ **

 

Marinette raised an eyebrow.

 

_ |Me 4:06pm _

__ _ Well yeah but I don’t think its good to have them on my channel. _

 

__ **_|Kitty 4:07pm_ **

**** **_Exactly! You make a new channel._ **

 

**** _ |Me 4:07pm _

__ _ Well, I guess but that's a lot of extra work. _

__

__ **_|Kitty 4:07pm_ **

**** **_But do you really really wanna do it?_ **

 

Marinette thought about it. She really did love it. It would be amazing if she could have both worlds, but could she?

 

_ |Me 4:09pm _

__ _ Yeah. _

 

__ **_|Kitty 4:11pm_ **

**** **_To make it easier it could be like mine, completely separate from your business. And i’ll help you! Better yet you can start on my channel and then branch off._ **

 

**** _ |Me 4:12pm _

__ _ That sounds great actually. So I would have a persona essentially?  _

 

__ **_|Kitty 4:13pm_ **

**** **_Yep. And I know what your name would be._ **

 

Marinette, again, raised an eyebrow.

 

**** _ |Me 4:13pm _

__ _ Oh? _

 

__ **_|Kitty 4:14pm_ **

**** **_Yep._ **

 

**** **_|Kitty 4:14pm_ **

**** **_Ladybug._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support! I love all of your comments, I read every single one. Enjoy your summer! ^-^


	12. Cereal & Milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cereal. And milk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Another update? WOAH.  
> I'm super excited for this chapter and I hope you guys enjoy ^-^

Adrien was laying on his arms, pouting. He can’t believe it really, but now the blank stare she gave him makes sense.

 

* * *

_Three days ago._

* * *

“Are you serious?” Marinette gave him a deadpan look as he held up the box of cereal.

“Yes. Mari, this is gonna be great trust me,” Chat said as he poured the entire box into a big mixing bowl.

“I can’t believe I tolerate you.”

“But tolerate me you do, Princess,” he gave her his signature smirk.

Marinette rolled her eyes but smiled.

“Turn it ooonnn.”

“Ok ok.”

Marinette turned on the camera so Chat could do his intro. He was sitting at her balcony table, his back to the wall, while he explained what he was going to be doing.

“As you can see,” he motioned to the giant bowl in front of him that contained multiple boxes of cereal, “I said in a charity stream last week that I do some random thing of your guys choice if we got to our goal. And we did! So out of all the choices, you guys picked eating four boxes of cereal in under two minutes.”

Chat gave Mari a glare when snorted behind the camera.

“Despite, _someones_ ," he glared at Marinette, “opinion that I can't do it, and that, “I’ll choke” are not true and I can totally do this.”

Mari again snorted.

“Alright,” he poured two gallons of milk into the bowl and nodded to Mari, “start the clock.”

She pressed start and watched as Chat, did not use a spoon, but rather dunked his entire face into the massive bowl of cereal. He came back up, covered in milk and cereal, but with a mouth full of cereal.

The minutes ticked down and Chat was making decent headway, despite when did choke, but ultimately when the clock struck zero he didn’t eat all the cereal.

“Milk in my eyes!” he sputtered, blinking, “Milk in my eyyyess!”

She through a towel at him.

“Did I do it?” he asked, innocently. Like he did not just choke on cereal and is not covered in milk like a toddler.

Marinette blankly stared at him, for much longer than necessary. Then she bursted into laughter.

“Oh well, I tried,” he said rubbing the back of his neck.

“Yeah and almost died.”

“Shuush Princess, thanks everyone for watching!”

“You made a mess of my balcony,” Marinette said with false anger.

Chat looked around, milk was splattered everywhere ( and dribbled down his shirt), soggy cereal coated the table, and his hair was dripping milk.

“Oops?

 

* * *

_Two Days ago._

* * *

 

Chat is faced with a dilemma.

He has been staying over at Marinette’s more and more, basically only going home to record and change. He’s dropped the ears and now only wears his mask when he’s over.

He was watching TV with Mari when the realization hit him like a truck. He didn’t want to go home. He didn’t want to leave. He didn’t ever want to leave _her_.

 

* * *

_Yesterday._

* * *

Marinette was worried. Chat had looked distance when he left last night and hasn’t said anything other than a cryptic text saying he’s “busy,” and “will be over tomorrow.”

She’s worried it’s her fault. Lately, she’s been flirting back with him. Maybe she’s scared him off? She didn’t want that. It was too quiet with him gone.

She loves Chat, and she wants him to stay.

 

* * *

_Ten minutes ago._

* * *

 

Chat walked into her apartment looking sheepish.

“Whats up?”

“Uh, well-” he paused. He walked over to the island, sat down, and face planted.

Marinette stared at him, and then walked over.

“Chat?”

“WaaaaAAAAAgghhhhh,”

Marinette decided to give him some time.

Two minutes later Chat turned his face to look at her. He sighed. “Mari.”

“Yes?”

“I-” he paused again, then sullenly stated, “I’m Adrien Agreste.”

Marinette waited, then, “I know.”

He stared at her.

“...what.”

“I knew.”

“You knew?”

“Yep,” she popped the p.

“Ho-how?”

“Well, it kept bugging me that you sounded so familer, and then I suspected that it was you. You kept doing things that were so similar to Adrien and then a few days ago when we were filming, you gave me that _look,_ and I knew.”

He squinted his eyes at her, “Are you kidding me? I’ve been feeling conflicted and guilty this whole time and you knew?!”

“I knew you were, insecure...about it so I figured you would tell me when you were ready,” she shrugged.

Adrien took off his mask and set it on the counter. Which brings us to where, Adrien Agreste, laid his head in is arms and pouted like a three year old.

“I just, I knew you weren’t always accepting of me back then, and I wanted you to love both sides of me.”

Marinette’s face contorted in confusion, “What do you mean?”

Adrien shot her another innocent look, “Well you always had trouble speaking to me and I thought-”

“Adrien.”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

Adrien blanked, “...what…”

“I. Love. You.” she walked over so she was next to him, “I always have. I couldn’t speak to you in high-school because I was crushing on you. Then I met you as Chat and I fell in love with you again.”

They stayed like that for a while. Adrien gaping in disbelief and Marinette waiting for him to come out of shock. He abruptly stood and embraced her.

“Mari.”

“Yeah?”

He leaned down.

“I love you too.”

Then he kissed her.

 

* * *

 

.

…

….

“Hey Mari?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I move in?”

 

* * *

 

**A.N Hey guys! Serious question time.  
**

**I'm planning on doing a joint channel between them in the next few chapters and I wanted your ideas on what the channel name should be!  
**

**Give me all your ideas, even the bad ones, enjoy the rest of your summer! ^_^**

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! Also I have a Tumblr now! https://casreadsthings.tumblr.com/


	13. Boxes and Surpises

Marinette scrolled through listings on her computer while Adrien lay face down on the floor. 

He let out an exasperated sigh.

“Marrrrrriiiiiiiiii…” 

She sighed, “Yes Adrien?”

“Packing is hard.”

“Pfft.”

He rolled over on his back and looked up at his girlfriend, “Found anything yet?” 

Marinette shook her head.

“Ugh,” he rolled back over. 

Marinette giggled softly at his antics. 

Ever since the ‘reveal’, if you would call it that, Adrien has been packing to move his stuff over to Marinette’s. They decided to live in her apartment because of its more central location, and really it was almost the same size anyway. 

While Adrien procrastinated packing, Marinette searched the local area for office spaces. They talked it over and even if they wanted to record from home, getting a bigger apartment would be too expensive. Besides, if they had a dedicated office, not too far, they could do bigger things. Which is something Adrien has wanted to do for a while now.

Adrien looked up quizzically as the skype call sound rung through Marinette's speakers. 

“Hey, Mari!” Tikki’s cheerful voice came over the speakers.

Marinette returned the greeting as Adrien stood and took a seat next to her. 

“Adrien!” Plagg shoved into Tikki so he could be in frame. 

“Heyo,” he smiled.

“What are you two up to?” Tikki asked, giving Plagg a revenge shove. 

“Well…” they shared a look, “I'm packing.” 

“What?” 

“Huh?”

Plagg and Tikki said at the same time.

“We’re moving in together,” Marinette gave a shy smile.

A delighted smile crept across Tikki’s face while Plagg looked disgruntled. Neither Adrien or Marinette saw the ten dollar bill being passed from Plagg to Tikki.

“That's wonderful!” Tikki clapped her hands together.

“Yeah. Wonderful.” Plagg glared at his girlfriend, “What brought this on so sudden anyway. Couldn’t you wait another week or-” he was cut off by Tikki giving him an elbow to the ribs. 

“Well, he’s practically been living with me anyway. So it made sense,” Adrien nodded along in agreement. 

“So… your old apartment is available to rent yes?” Tikki inquired.

“Yeah…” Adrien raised an eyebrow at her tone. 

“Well…” she drawled, “You see. Plagg and I, may have been transferred back to Paris.” 

“And by ‘may have’ she means ‘has’,” Plagg interjected.

“Wha- That's great!” Marinette and Adrien beamed. 

“So how about that apartment?” Tikki smiled. 

 

* * *

“Ugghhh,” Adrien groaned as he sat down the last box, “Its done, that's the last one.”

Marinette laughed from the kitchen as he heavily sat down on the couch. 

“You still have to unpack.”

“Ugggghhhhh.”

Adrien closed his eyes. He could hear Mari cooking over the distant sounds of the city outside. The aroma of something sweet filled the air. He smiled, this was his home now. For real. His, and hers.

Adrien stood and quietly made his way into the kitchen. While Marinette was stirring something in a pot he walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face in her neck. 

They stood like that until dinner was done.

 

* * *

“I think I found something!” 

Adrien paused the TV, “Oh?”

Marinette plopped down on the couch, laptop in hands. “Yeah, it's got four rooms, a bathroom, and a big room. Plus, I believe there's a kitchenette in there too.” she beamed.

Adrien looked over the pictures, “It sounds perfect.”

“I know, should we go look at it?” 

Adrien nodded, “Yeah I think we should.”

 

* * *

Marinette felt warm. Very warm. Probably the reason why she’s been roused from sleep. It took her a few moments to long to realize the rise and fall she was feeling was, in fact, not her own breathing. Upon opening her eyes, she was met with her very handsome boyfriend bathed in the morning sun. He was still sleeping, an arm around her waist as she had her head on his chest. She smiled. This was her reality now. 

“I can feel you starring princess.” 

The sound that came out of her resembled something of an ‘eep’.

Adrien chuckled. He rolled over, fully enveloping her in an embrace. “Good morning.”

Marinette kissed his cheek, “Good morning, kitty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! So sorry for the short chapter. Its been crazy and now school as started again T-T. Anyway! Thank you all so much for reading and commenting names from the last chapter!   
> Come visit me at Casreadsthings on tumblr and hang out :3


	14. Greetings & Recordings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya and Nino come home. A strange video is posted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello i have returned!  
> HUGE thanks to everyone below who suggested channel names!  
> ~  
> ProperDisreguard  
> MalevolentMagician  
> Draxynnic  
> HornedQueenOfHell  
> mayuralover  
> TOG84  
> LupisCanus  
> ~

“Wow, this is such a big space!” Plagg trailed behind Tikki like a shadow through the building while she took everything in. 

A hallway from the front door led to the main room. The kitchen sat on the far back wall while doors sat on each side of the room.

“I know! Here we have the kitchen, and upstairs are the offices,” Adrien said as he ran a hand through his hair, “We’ve only got two out of the four soundproofed. One of the rooms off the main here is Mari’s workshop.” He pointed to a room off to the right. 

“Interesting,” Plagg said, yet seemed very uninterested. 

The four made their way upstairs to see the offices. At the top of the stairs was another fairly open space with two decent sized rooms on each side, and a bathroom along the back wall with a closet. The two on the right were designated to be Plagg and Tikki’s and the two on the right for Adrien and Marinette. 

“I honestly can’t wait to create here,” Tikki said as she sat down on the couch in Marinette’s office. 

Adrien spun in her office chair, “We were actually hoping you guys could help us with the first video we’ll upload on the new channel.”

“New channel?” they said in unison.

“Oh,” Adrien and Marinette exchanged sly glances, “We didn’t tell you?”

 

* * *

Marinette and Adrien found themselves standing the airport once again. Man, they spend quite a bit of time here. They both chatted aimlessly while they stood. People walked by in droves, and finally, two figures made their way over. 

“Marinette!!” 

“Alya!”

“Adrien!”

“Nino!”

They all exchanged hugs and greetings, and then piled in the car. 

“You moved in together?!” Alya was taking the news better than she thought.

“Well, yeah,” Marinette shrugged.

Nino patted Adriens shoulder, “I’m happy for you dude. You too Mari.”

“I go out of the country for five months and my OTP shacks up? AND NOT EVEN A PHONE CALL.” 

“I’m sorry Alya, it's not easy to reach you.” she moves constantly for her journalism job, and most of those places don't really have wifi, making it hard to stay in touch.

“You could have told Nino!” 

“Leave me out of this please.”

“Well we might as well tell her the other news,” Adrien piped up, meaning to tell her about the office.

“OH MY GOD, YOUR PREGNANT?”

Adrien almost crashed the car.

 

* * *

 

 

The girls were downstairs in Mari’s studio going over one of her newest designs. 

“So how long has Mari known your Chat Noir?” 

Adrien blanched, “W-what...?”

“Come on dude,” he gave him a stern look, “I’m more observant than you think I am.”

“Does Alya know?”

“She has her suspicions. Your lucky her priorities have been elsewhere.” 

“Well, I was meaning to tell you guys anyway,” Adrien shrugged. 

“Cool, now show me these new headphones you’ve been raving about.”

~   
After a long day, of travel for Alya and Nino, touring the office, and grabbing dinner, everyone was ready to wind down for the evening and watch a movie. That is until Nino found the GameCube. 

“Dudes,” he held up a controller, “We should totally play Mario Kart.”

Thus, started the three-hour long fight for dominance. 

…

…..

……..

 

“DID YOU JUST BLUE SHELL ME? NINO WHY.”

“All is fair in love and war Al’s.”

“MARI HOW COULD YOU I WAS IN SECOND.”

“HAHAHAHAHA.”

“adrIEN NO.”

“ADRIEN YES.”

“THIS GAME IS BULLSHIT.”

“You’re bullshit.” 

“NINO.”

“I GOT PASSED BY THE COMPUTER ARE YOU KIDDING ME.”

“WHY ME?”

“You suck.”

“SHUT UP HEATHENS IM ABOUT TO WIN.”

“who aTE ALL THE CHIPS?”

“NI-NOOOO”

“You all suck.”

“HAHAH”

“I'm in last this is my life now.”

…

…..

…….

 

They all passed out in the living room at 2 am.

 

* * *

Marinette listened to the rain fall against the windows as she sewed. Adrien was upstairs, recording, trying to get back into a regular upload schedule. The recent moves and return of Alya and Nino have really messed with his uploads. 

Marinette hummed a tune she didn’t know the name of as she worked on the shirt. It was a simple three-quarter sleeve, the weather would be turning chilly soon, with a scoop neckline. The color, of course, was red while the sleeves were black. She used black thread to do small outlines of ladybugs in a pattern all over the red of the shirt. From a distance, they looked like spots. 

All in all, it was coming along nicely. Off to the side, on a hanger was a similar three quarter sleeve shirt already finished. The difference was it was all black with a neon green paw print sewn high on the back. 

She took a break to stretch as the rain started to fall harder outside. As she did so, she caught a glimpse of the box Adrien gave her earlier today. She smiled. It was a black box with a simple logo of a needle and thread on the top. It was from the shop that he got all of his Chat Noir stuff made. In the box sat a simple mask, not unlike his, that was red with black spots. 

She sighed contently, tomorrow couldn’t come sooner.

~

Three days later, a strange video was posted on Chat Noir’s channel. The title simply read “Announcement!” with a red and black thumbnail. 

The video starts with Chat Noir in a black shirt with a pawprint on the back spinning in a chair. The camera pans over to a girl upside down on the couch.

She was in a similar shirt but red with a matching mask. Her hair was braided to the side with red ribbon. 

Chat stops spinning and turns the girl, “Hey LB.”

“Yeah.”

“I’m bored.”

“So?”

“Wanna do something?”

She moves to sit upright, “What do you have in mind?”

He shrugs. A minute passes. “Wanna start a YouTube channel?”

“Sure,” she shrugs, “How hard can it be?”

The video goes black then cuts to them trying, and failing to turn on the computer. The video cuts to them running around the room screaming. It cuts again to see them lying on the floor face down. 

Suddenly there at a desk, “How do you even get the computer to record games?”

They look at each other. The camera pans down to the keys and up to the screen which reads ‘how to record games’. 

“Ok, now we need some cover art.”

“How do you get that?”

“I dunno.”

The camera shows a terrible drawing in Paint. “Definitely not that.”

It cuts to show them getting an email from TomatoArtist61.

“There! We’re all set.”

“Uh no actually we need a name.”

“Shit.”

Cut to them laying on the floor, white words appear over them saying ‘thinking mode engaged’.

LB holds up a finger, “How about Miraculous Presentations?” 

“No to fancy. How about Beauty and the Bast?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Fine. Oh! The lucky cat channel!” 

“No.”

“Ugh. You're picky.”

“LadyNoir?”

“To shippy.”

“Catbug Plays!”

“Isn’t that from Bravest Warriors?”

“Maybe.”

“ChatBug-NoirLady Games?”

“Did you just have a stroke?”

“...”

“Spots and Claws?”

“Eh.”

“Game time with Ladybug and Chat Noir?”

“Maybe, sounds better as a description though.”

“See that's why you're the smart one.”

LB sits up, “How about Miraculous Games?” 

“That doesn’t sound too bad.”

The video cuts to them typing it in. 

Some poppy music starts playing in the background, “Seven hours later and we have a channel!” it goes slow motion as they high five.

It cuts to a black screen saying the link is in the description below. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank all so much for reading! I love hearing from you guys in the comments ^-^
> 
> A/N: I hope to make the last five or so chapters longer so they might take longer to come out


End file.
